Witch with a Capital B
by Careful-with-the-Coffee
Summary: Savvanah Lexington is a new student with a video camera permanantly glued to her hand. What happens when it catches one of the Sons of Ipswich using?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Capital Witch With a B

Author: It is I, Careful-with-the-Coffee

Summary: Savvanah Lexington is the new girl at Spencer Academy after Chase is blown to pieces. She is an upcoming director who takes her camera everywhere however, what happens when Reid **uses** anywhere and she gets him on tape. And when things were going so well with Tyler. Now, she has to fight between her career, her crush, and a nerdy new boy.

A/N: I was really contemplating on doing a girl enters Spencer Academy fic since it is in abundance. But, I think this one is kind of different. You'll see!

* * *

Chapter One... 

From the time I rolled into Ipswich it seemed to rain alot. Rain wasn't anything new but I was used to intervals of sun. I had only been here for two weeks and was starting to revert into a ghost complexion. Grandpa however could careless about my tan. He could just throw money at it like my schooling. I hadn't had proper schooling since fifth grade. The year I graduated from elementary school my mother died. She had been sick since I was born but, she was a great lady even then. Her father who took me under his wing was a bit harsher. We travelled alot around the world since hosted a travel show. I had tutors until last year when he came back home. Home to Ipswich. The backcountry.

So finally, after settling down Grandpa enrolled me in his alma mater; Spencer Academy. I move in today and I'm no more excited than nervous. Not that I don't want to get away from grandfather but I'm having second thoughts.

"Savannah, could you point that machine elsewhere" Grandpa barked. The seconds thoughts sort of disappeared.

"It's a documentary Grandpa, I have to capture this moment as best as I can" I retorted, focusing on a thumping nerve in his forehead.

"Well as long as your being productive" Grandpa grumbled, and I nodded. "Got if from you papa" I flattered him. Grandpa responded well to flaterry and spoke about his academy days.

"I was the top of class. Spencer shaped me into the man I am today" He said, feeding me a line. I didn't take it though as I pulled back the focus on the video camera.

"I'm sure I'll take as much as you got from the academy" I replied, feeding him a line. Mitchell the driver smiled a bit into the rear view mirror. "We're close sir, should I pull up to the main building?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like to sit with the headmaster for a moment" Grandpa stated, and I turned off the camera. "Are we donating something else?" I asked, but my Grandpa just gave me the eye. A vicious tool he used to reprimand me with when I spoke too much. I averted my eyes to one of my beaded braids on my hair. A little something from Carribean when Grandpa had done a segment there. He wasn't pleased at all to see them so I took most of them out. But I kept three of them in the front. The shells matched my orange hair and the freckles. Yes, I have freckles. But I grew out of obsessing over them a long time ago.

"We're here sir" Mitchell announced. So I immediately turned on the handheld facing it toward the large building. It was an academy down to the very last granite pillar.

I got out of the car doing a bit of a span across the campus. Very prestige indeed. I was the complete opposite and it showed. Tutoring had made me a very open child. I was the only one wearing bright colors in this campus of grey. Bright green to be exact. The same tone as the sour green apple Skittle. Vest, headband, and trainers to be exact. Maybe I should of took Grandpa's advice to change.

"Flabbergasted, I was too when I was younger" Grandpa pointed out, walking towards the main building.

I followed since I was bright little newbie that everyone side glanced. Grandpa either didn't notice or was too busy trying to ignore it. He felt no better once we entered the main building. It was filled with teachers who smiled at weakly but made no attempt to engage with me. My camera stayed in my hand, respectfully off. There was no purpose having them on since the inside resembled Dracula's castle. It was gothic to the tee which made it good background for a documentary.

I couldn't wait to get some good images on it when Grandpa steered me into a office. The headmaster was a middle age man that looked very disgruntled until he saw Grandpa's wealth. "Mr. Lexington, it is a pleasure to have you visit. Please have a seat." He BSd.

"I simply stopped by to get Savannah settled" Grandpa pointed out, taking a seat. "But of course," The headmaster smiled, and leaned over by the speaker in his desk. "Miss Angelo, please come escort Miss Lexington to her dormatories and make sure she is comfortable".

A frumpy little woman walked staying the by the door. I planted a kiss on Grandpa's white crown then followed the secretary. Obviously, she wasn't going to take me anywhere and simply, hand me off to someone else. But she didn't and left me to find it myself. I got outside into the fogfest where I turned on my handheld. The map of campus wasn't necessary since I wanted scope a bit. I stuffed my papers into knitted bag by my hip then continued. People didn't have much problems with being filmed around here. Except, for some.

"Get that camera out of my face!" snarled some girl. She was walking alongside some longhaired blonde who resembled a snake. I pulled the handheld back a bit, and the nasty couple passed. However, not without some words. "What a freak" She whispered, to her boyfriend.

"Takes one to know one" I muttered, "Focus on the hopeless couple".

Dsigruntled, I went back to the car where Mitchell helped me drag my things into my dorm. When we got there he promptly left since Grandpa beeped him wanting to go home. So I entered the room interuppting my roomate who froze. The girl was a chocolated haired girly in 'Ugh' boots and a miniskirt. She looked like she was ready to hit the town basically. I didn't want to interupt so I pulled my things in quietly as possible.

"Your Eliza's replacment?" She scoffed.

"I guess, I'm Savannah" I greeted her, pulling my bag stap over my head and tossing it on the bed.

"Roxanne. But seriously, your my new roommate?" It seemed the more she said it the less it sank in.

"Says so on my papers but, if you want to see them-" I began, reaching for my bag. But, Roxanne was barely listening as began to pace.

"But your not pretty at all!" Roxanne said, discouraged.

"Why? Was I supposed to be?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. It seemed my first year here would included an incredibly blunt roommate.

"Obviously, and now it's a quarter to six. I can't find a replacement for you at these hours." I moved back on my bed watching Roxanne lose her mind. She seemed to breaking down at the thought of not having a pretty roommate. I may of not have been pretty but I was cute. "Can you at least make yourself decent?"

"Are you expecting company because, I can just leave.." I pointed out, already sliding off my bed.

"No, I need you. It's double date and I really need to hook up this week" She babbled, as if I cared. She had called my unpretty. I didn't owe her anything but watching my ass leave.

"Well nice way of getting someone's help" I said, sarcastically. "So you will change?" She asked, anxiously.

"No, I don't know these guys who your 'hooking' up with. The last thing I need is to end up on the 6 o' clock news" I argued, fetching my handheld out of my bag.

"But your obligated as my roommate! And what the hell are you going to do around here!" My first arguement with my roommate and I had just got here. We we moving along so graciously.

"What kind of human being are you? We just met and your asking me to go on a double date with you...I could be some mental patient" I snapped.

"What kind of girl are you? Are you not interested in boys, is that it?" Roxanne who was glaring at me with her hands on her hips and I responded, "Yeah, I happen to be a huge lesbian".

She pursed her frosted lips about to argue when a knock sounded at the door. I focused my handheld on the door wanting to see who these gentlemen were. Even though I wasn't going a girl could still be curious. Roxanne slimmed her skirt down then opened the door.

"Hey" Roxanne said, softly. Her body was basically in the door blocking the handheld so I shut it off.

"Hey, you ready to go?" A male voice asked. Intrigued I decided to be a huge pain in the ass. I rolled off the bed going over to door opening it all the way. "Excuse me" I smiled, going past Roxanne who suddenly got tense.

Alright, Roxanne may have been unplesant but she wasn't a liar. These guys were very pretty. One of them was a short haired blonde who reeked of bad ass. The second was a cuddly little dark-haired guy who seemed a bit less outregous. "Excuse me, hey" I grinned, walking past the boys.

"So you guys ready to go?" The blonde asked, turning to Roxanne.

"I don't know. She's new and I don't know if she wants to come along" Roxanne pointed out bitterly. I halted turning towards to them not really wanting to go against my word. But what the hell was I going to do around here? I was below shallow but I could forgive myself later.

"Come on, we'll have some fun" The dark haired guy said, smiling at me.

"Sure, just let me get my bag". I walked past Roxanne who was sporting an all knowing smirk which I wasn't proud of. But I got my bag slipping my handheld inside. If I was going to do this documentary no stone could be left unturned. When I walked out Roxanne was in the arms of the blonde already. She worked fast however I simply walked in step with the dark haired kid. He introduced himself as Tyler and the blonde was Reid.

* * *

A/N: Chop Chop, Judo Chop. So you know how this song and dance goes. Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, and this chapters goes to you guys.

Disclaimer: Don't own any The Covenant characters, I own Savannah and Roxanne.

* * *

I had guessed right when I pointed out that Roxanne was going to town. There was a place downtown for a bunch of trust fund kids to make themselves feel bad. All of this had to be filmed but I was cautious in pulling out the camera. Some people were doing things that they probably wouldn't be proud of later. Especially, Roxanne who had been with Reid in the backseat sucking face the entire time to Nicky's.

Nicky's was practically the equivalent to a underage club in the city. A place to congregate with other students while being supervised. When I entered behind Roxanne and Reid I halted for a second to get a better look. This place was grimy to the very last misplaced cigarette. A complete three sixty from what the academy was and stood for. I strolled behind Tyler trying to survey the surroundings. There wasn't very good lightening but with the right angle I could work magic.

"Hey" Tyler waved his hand in my face, however I was staring around.

"Have you ever been out of the box you live in?" Roxanne snapped, standing beside Reid. She was smiling viciously at me while Reid just smirked. I glanced at the walls then turned back to Roxanne's gleaming fake blue eyes.

"Nope" I replied, curtly. "So as a new trust fund baby to an older one, do your parents pay for this?"

"Nah, Nicky's just knows where the money is" Reid said, silkily. I shrugged running my hand along the counter then turned almost bumping into Tyler. He had this anxious feeling to him which I probably wasn't easing.

"Come on Reid" Roxanne purred, pulling him toward the back of the Nicky's. I sat down in front of the bar while Tyler leaned on it glancing at me. "Where you from?" He asked.

"By way of Rhode Island" I replied, tapping the bar in an offbeat. I was starting to get the feeling that this double date entailed more. Even though Tyler was cute, he was someone new. If anything I was hesitant and a stranger to his whole date thing.

"You want to play some pool?" Tyler asked, turning and pointing. "I'm horrible at pool" I confessed, getting up. He reassured by leading me to the pool table with his hand softly on my back.

"Just give it a shot" He said, smiling softly. I pushed my bag to rest on my rear while Tyler brought the balls together. Then he put the white ball before me. Fixing my hands on the stick I leaned over the table and jabbed at the ball. The problem was I totally missed the ball stabbing the air. The whole thing probably was the funniest thing since Tyler looked like he was holding a laugh.

"The ball moved" I lied, and put the stick down. Tyler glanced at me with those heavy blue eyes and laughed, "Your holding the stick wrong".

He placed the stick back in my hands showing me how to hold the back. Then he showed me how to hold the other hand that aimed the stick. The rest was up to me to score. So I focused jerking the pole forward which, snapped the ball into the others. I pulled back from the table hopping slightly, "I got it!"

"Now all you need is to get a ball in" Tyler pointed out. The balls all were laying sprawled in different areas but, none of them had went in. A minor problem in my grand accomplishment.

"Well, show me". I walked around the other side of the table across from where Tyler lined up. He kept is eye on a striped purple ball which he sunk first try. A pure shot of luck. "That was an easy one" I pointed out, glancing around the pool table.

"I bet you can do one better" Tyler joked, or so I thought he was. But the look on his face was serious and kind. So I backed down behind a green ball that was a long way from a hole in the middle. I tried to focus like Tyler then I snapped it. The ball rolled sloppily making my hopes sink. However, feeling my discouragement the ball straightened up going into the middle hole. In excitement I hopped a bit more brandishing my stick around wildly. My concern for other people's safety was minimal. Until I brandished my stick into someone's drink.

"What the hell?" A voice yelled across from me. I held the stick to my side turning around to see the boy from before. He had been with his girlfriend but now he was alone and soaked down his front. Karma really is a bitch. His eyes tore from his stain to me. "Sorry" I voiced, putting the stick down. It must really be hard for the dry cleaners to get that stain out.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled. "Alright, I admit it was stupid to be swinging the stick around but bitch I am not" I stated, but pretty much being ignored.

"Lay off her Aaron, she said she was sorry" Tyler voiced. I glanced at Tyler who was making his way around the table. Was he crazy? "Just leave it alone Tyler" I told him. However, he seemed not to hear me as he stepped up to Aaron. It looked as if he had more of something to prove than I did.

"Well then tell your bitch to buy me another drink" Aaron growled. I really didn't want Tyler to fight for so I sidestepped in front of him. "Alright, Aaron. For being able to call me a bitch so loosely you acting like one yourself" I pointed out, "Listen-"

SMACK!

My head spun for a second as I thought for a moment. 'Who the hell just smacked me?' I glanced up at Aaron but he was now being protected by who I took to be his girlfriend. Shifting my bag over to my side I straightened up feeling my cheek start to sting. The whole room was silent and now glancing at us. A circle had formed and to my right was a guy with a glass of soda. I grabbed it and splashed it in her face. She gasped then tackled me straight on to the floor.

My first day of school and I get into a cat fight seriously, it wasn't a good day. This girl grabbed my hair trying to smash my brains all over the floor. So I took my palm and rammed it into her nose. Then I rammed her across the temple with my bag. When I tried to retaliate by pinning her I was pulled up. Everyone was cheering or jeering as I was ripped from the circle. I held my bag tightly while flipping her off with the other hand. There was no rush like fighting. Plus, the back of my head was really pounding.

"Savannah?"

Incoherent I turned around unable to see anyone. "Savannah!" I was shaken heavily which really didn't help my headache. But I focused noticing Tyler had been standing in front of me the whole time. His arms were on my shoulders shaking me slightly.

"Yeah?" I said, getting really dizzy. Suddenly, the world tipped but Tyler's arm held me tightly. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck. So I tried to wipe it but it was so warm and sticky. Tyler took my hands and I saw the blood. "That chick, spilt my skull!" I yelled, holding the back of my head.

"Well I think you broke her nose and may have gave her a concussion" Tyler pointed out, "But come on, we have to get Reid and Roxanne". He pulled me into alley that led to the back of Nicky's but I was moving to sluggishly.

The door to Nicky's swung open allowing Aaron and bleeding girlfriend to exit. Along with a bunch of other people who simply wanted a show. "I'm not done with you yet Simms" Aaron growled, and came over to Tyler. I tried to intercept him however he shoved me to the side. Dizzy and slightly nausea I fell over easily. All I was able to see was stumbling feet.

My mind felt like it was working in slow motion. Everything in my bag had spilled but it took me seconds to realize. I slowly grabbed everything stuffing it in my bag. My video camera was unharmed but on. Probably when I had fallen on it, it had flipped on. I took it in my hands pointing it up. Tyler was scuffling with Aaron who was cheating by holding him down. I sloppily used someone's car to get up and try to go over but karma was a bitch. Two hands grabbed me by hair slamming me into the car fully. The camera slid from my hands onto the hood while I was dropped to the ground. I saw the bleeding girlfriend only for a second because, she punched me right in my eye. She obviously had an advantage as I bled into my brain. A few more hits were laid on me since I couldn't block them. In all, I was getting my ass beat.

"Kira, get off of her!". The yelling was Roxanne but that was pretty much it. "Kira!"

"She broke my nose" Kira spat, getting a bit of spittle on my face or was it blood? Luckily, Kira hit like the girly she was so, I was in bad shape. When someone finally pulled her off I was able to get up with some assistance. My left eye was shut but I could make out everything with the right. As we made our way around the car Kira had pushed me against I grabbed the camera. The green light was still on but I wasn't able to turn it off.

Reid was shoving Tyler over to the car. The heavily blue eyed boy seemed alright except for the dirt on him. I was alright too except the blood trickling out of me head. Roxanne got into the back seat with me this time as Reid drove. Tyler turned around to me, "Your eye".

"The only good hit she laid" I mumbled, wiping my cheek. It still stung since it was probably cut.

"I'll go with her to the infirmary" Roxanne said, "You guys should just go back to your dorm".

"Yeah, I'll drop you guys off". I couldn't hear anymore since I was getting real tired of all of sudden. My eyes closed for a moment. When they opened again a bright light was being shined in them.

"Savannah". The light was shut off exposing a man in a white jacket. The doctor if I was lucky and hadn't died. "Doctor?" I said, raspily.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lexington. Could you see the lights?" The doctor asked, marking a chart. "Yeah, but can I have some pills for my head".

"Maybe you should eat something first" The doctor instructed, pointing to the food beside the bed. "After you have something to eat, and take your medication. A nurse will be in shortly to release you".

"Thank you". I began eating seeing my bag was resting in a chair across the room. Sliding out of bed, I went over to it checking the contents. My papers, gum, cell, a paperback of 'Wicked', and my baby (my handheld). I took it out getting back into bed. The handheld had a few bruises too thought, still intact. The screen extended when I pressed the button on the side. Flawless. Hopefully, tape would be in the same condition.

I rewound the tape for a minute then pressed the play button. The screen was black until it tumbled onto the gravel. After a few seconds it focused on people cheering then I saw Kira. That was probably the point she tried to get her revenge. The screen then focused on Tyler and Aaron who were really going at it.

"Knock knock".

I closed the camera instantly glancing at who was in the doorway. Tyler stood there looking brand spanking new as if he hadn't fought at all. I, on the other hand had a patch on my cheek and my eye was probably purple. "What are you doing?" I said, startled by him being here.

"I have lunch" Tyler said, still standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for dropping me off". I hadn't remembered anything past passing out in the back of Tyler's car.

"No problem, so is your head okay? Since you got blood on my seats". The conversation was entirely awkward so I tried to think of him as someone else. A girl.

"Send me a bill" I joked, and he laughed. "It's okay, I'll take care of it".

"So truthfully, how do I look?" I asked, pulling my hair back. "Like hell" Tyler said bluntly, but then tensed up. "I mean-"

I laughed pushing my hand through my knotty hair feeling the stitches on my head. "So did you get in trouble?" I asked.

"Not so much". A worried feeling was starting grow in my chest that Grandpa might find out. Even though I hadn't want to go here there was something by being surrounded by other kids. The feeling that adults couldn't give me. "Good, because it was all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself for that idiot and his girlfriend" Tyler said, "But maybe for next time you should learn how to fight".

I glared at him but he was smiling so, I had a hint he was joking. "Shut up, I saw you get a fair share of you ass kicked" I laughed.

"And somehow I didn't end up in the infirmary" He said, cheekily.

"Your not allowed to be smart. I've only known you for a day". I had forgotten it had only been twenty four hours.

A nurse entered the room at that moment so I took my pills and she signed my chart. She also gave me a bottle of pills for my headache. After she left Tyler resumed our conversation, "You know when your dismissed from the infirmary you don't have to attend class".

"I'm not skipping" I said, straight up.

"No really, you have the day off". Tyler seemed serious but I really didn't want to trust him straight off the back.

"Well, I should apologize to Roxanne for messing up her chances with Reid" I lied, since it was technically her fault. She had pressured me to go and, now I was in the infirmary. Tyler didn't say anything after that so I looked at him. He had this really transparent look on his face that things weren't well.

"They didn't hook up, did they" I said, pulling on my socks.

"But it's not your fault" Tyler said, and I shifted. I was starting get the feeling this double date was only a date to one person. Not me, not Tyler, not Reid, but Roxanne.

"I have to get changed". Tyler nodded leaving the room as I pulled on my clothes. When I fully dressed I turned off my handheld sliding it into my bag. As I left the room I slipped the bag around my head thinking about Roxanne. She had been pretty excited and now it all was thrown in her face. I exited the room noticing Tyler wasn't anywhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, here I am. So Savanah finally finish the video in her handheld, gets of glimpse of Mr. Danvers, and meets a new friend. Of course, with the help of her friend/roomie Roxanne.

* * *

Chapter Three.. 

The dormitories were buzzing with girls at lunch. Yesterday, it seemed that no one else had lived around here. Now I was brushing past people trying to get my own room. Word of the fight had spread since people were actually glancing at me harder. When I got to my room I turned the handle noticing it was open. I entered seeing Roxanne sitting on her bed zoned out.

Not about to bug her just yet I dropped my bag on the ground. Then I went into the bathroom to change out my clothes. When I returned she acknowledged me, "Your eye looks better" She said, softly.

"Thanks, you want to get lunch?' Roxanne shook her head laying back in bed cuddling into a pillow. Her face was still to me and I saw she looked hurt.

"You know about the ugly thing I wasn't serious" She said, and wiped her face in the pillow. "I must of made you feel so bad...kind of like I'm feeling now"

"What happened?" I asked, unable to dislike her anymore.

"I thought we really had a breakthrough but, I should of known that I out of all the girls he has messed with I wouldn't be able to change him" Roxanne choked. I laid back looking at her with a sincere frown. "I need some new clothes, I was waiting for you so we could go shopping. Would you?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said, immediately. In a total metamorphosis Roxanne hopped from the bed to get change. I figured the trip would be a good time to get some film of the town. So, as Roxanne went to take a shower I checked how much tape I had left. I played the video watching Aaron get tossed back by Tyler. He was stronger than he looked since he tossed Aaron like a bag of rice.

Then Reid and Roxanne came down an adjacent alley to where Tyler was getting up. Roxanne immediately left to assist me so she was out of focus but Tyler and Reid were right in front of it. Aaron was lying in the camera view too. He was getting up to go at it again however a barrel of beer rammed into his back knocking on his feet. Then as if picked up by swift wind the barrel rose up in the air about slam Aaron. Already unconscious Aaron didn't see it coming but it froze. In midair the barrel froze then jerked for a bit finally blasting of screen.

I rewound watching it over and over until my head started to hurt again. The last time I watched it to the end, I saw Tyler grabbed Reid's arm. Reid spun turning facing the camera. I dropped camera as I saw his face.

His eyes were black. Not your face in the shadow black but, pupils and everything black.

"Savvy?" Roxanne was at the door looking at me, and I looked at her. "Are you going to get dressed?"

I nodded picking up the handheld but the tape had finished. Not wanting rewind it I left the handheld where it was. I simply grabbed my things then went to take a shower. His eyes were probably a mistake made by lighting. It was like when people's eyes were red it cameras. And then I halted, 'did Roxanne just call me Savvy?'

* * *

When Roxanne and I walked outside we decided that I simply call Mitchell. He said he hadn't been doing anything but I doubted it. Grandpa had him on twenty hour vehicle standby. Mitchell had basically been my nanny growing up. 

"You are lucky to live around here" Roxanne said, "Why don't you just live at home?"

"So I could miss out on all the fun" I laughed, and tipped my shades down showing my eye.

"I don't know how can be so happy about this, she hurt you. And over some dumb boy who cheats on her constantly" Roxanne said, almost sounding angry. I was touched to have her be angry at someone who hurt me.

"Laughing is my defense system, I have to be happy since getting beaten up isn't the end of the world". Roxanne eyed me like I was some idiot that she had to stand. Obviously, she wasn't so fond of me yet to tell me to 'shut up'.

Mitchell rolled up as the silence got unbearable and got out of the car. "Mitch, get back in the car. We'll open our own doors" I said, and got in next to him. He glanced at me oddly then turned my face toward him gently. The glasses came off and he saw my eye.

"Savannah" He said, wanting me to start.

" So I got into a little tussle with some girl".

"Did you wreck her worst?" Mitchell asked, and I sighed. "I broke her nose but she caught me off guard and blackened my eye."

"How could you possibly get into a fight your first day is beyond me?" Mitchell said, starting to drive. "And then lose"

"You should of let Tyler take care of it" Roxanne pointed, I had forgotten about her. "Mitchell, this is Roxanne. My roommate."

"Tyler?" Mitchell questioned. "Her date for the night" Roxanne explained.

"Alright, Roxanne please and Mitchell I know this is not me . But everything I've come adjusted to is thrown out the window here. You don't understand, people are vicious for no reason!" I snapped, "And being strong here differs from being strong out there".

The whole car was quiet for a second so I also kept quiet. "Don't be angry with her I made her come" Roxanne voiced, "Plus, her date was the cutest thing alive".

I shook my head but couldn't keep myself from smiling. Mitchell caught me smiling and he smiled back. Good, so he wasn't so disappointed in me.

"Speaking of date, what did you guys do while I was gone?" Roxanne asked. This wasn't probably the best place to be talking about it but, not talking would be incriminating.

"He taught me to sink a ball in pool" I laughed, since it seemed so ordinary. But it was fun.

"Cute" Roxanne said, "Looks like you've caught yourself a Son of Ipswich".

"A Son of Ipswich?" I said, glancing back at Roxanne.

"Supposedly, their families are the first to settle here in Ipswich" She said, "Its Sims, Garwin, Parry, and Danvers".

I wished I had brought my handheld so I could have gotten it all down. But I was rather scared it was possessed by a monster that made Reid's eyes black. The tape needed to be burned but I was definitely going to keep filming my experience.

"Hey, we're here" Roxanne said, pointing. I took my glasses from the dashboard putting them on and glanced at the stores. "Call me when you girls are through" Mitch said, and parked the car. I got out of the car followed by Roxanne. She took my arm pulling me in the direction of a random clothing store.

We shopped or rather she shopped for an good two hours until she needed some sugar. A coffee shop ended up being our stop. I walked in beside Roxanne carrying some of her bags since they were to much for her to carry. We walked over to the counter where a long-legged guy with tied back black hair intercepted us.

"You look familiar" Roxanne pointed, and the guy retorted. "Sorry, I don't go to academy".

"How do you know we went to academy?" I asked, but Roxanne had to add her two cents."I kind of figured that".

I saw immediately that this guy and Roxanne were going to have trouble so I interrupted. "So you go to public around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, its far from the academy. So the kids don't mix" He said, and Roxanne muttered, "Like that will be a problem".

"Excuse me, do you have a problem with us poor folk?" The spindly guy asked.

"Roxanne, I'll buy us drink. How about you find us a seat?" I pleaded. She gave the guy a real superior look then went off with her share of the bags.

"Nice friend" He pointed out. "She is having a hard time today" I said, "Some chai tea will make her pleasant."

"Alright, so chai tea for the princess. So what will you be having?".

"Er, what do you recommend?" I asked, not really coffee shop savvy.

"Anything I grab in the back" He joked, and I laughed. "Sure".

I tapped on the counter watching him prepare the drinks. For a moment I drifted off thinking of public school instead of private. Even though I had gotten to public school I didn't belong there anymore. The trust fund status was what I had been shifted into and where I ultimately belonged.

"One chai tea and one surprise" The thin guy read, "13.19"

"I take it the surprise has something extra in it" I said, glancing at the bill. "No actually I put an antidepressant in you friend's drink" He laughed.

"Oh come on, give her a chance". I paid for the drinks and the guy opened the cash register. "My middle name is Chance" He said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" I asked, and he shook his head. "No, its my first name. My middle is Abbott".

"Well Chance, I'm Savannah" I said, taking my change from his hand. Chance shook my hand as I closed it around my change.

"Your probably one of the only academy kid that actually laughs at my jokes" He smiled sincerely then halted me, "Hey wait. I'm obliged to plug my school shamelessly, so here". I took the flyer he gave me seeing it had to deal with the Ipswich High band.

"Sounds good" I said tucking the flier in my bag. "Really, because I can't hear anything" Chance smiled, and I laughed dryly.

"Savannah!" Roxanne called, and I smiled lightly glancing at Chance. "Thanks for the flyer, bye".

I walked over to Roxanne who was sitting haughtily at a table by the window. She waited for me to sit down then leaned over to speak to me. "Are you trying to lose your chances with Tyler?" She snapped, softly.

Chance over Tyler, it hardly seemed fair. What the hell was I thinking? I barely knew both of these boys and Roxanne was already starting drama.

"If it would shut you up yes" I muttered, sipping my surprise. It was a chocolate shake. Not much of surprise that I should be paying six bucks for. "I'm just trying to help" Roxanne said, obviously hearing me and looking hurt.

"I understand that you don't want me to be lonely but, I think I should at least focus this month on school" I pointed out, sipping my drink. Roxanne didn't press the subject anymore but didn't stop. "He's kind of cute if you like that sort of thing" Roxanne said, "But if anyone finds out from the academy you'll be ruined".

"I don't think my status can get any worst". I sat back in my seat glancing at Roxanne who didn't argue that either. My mind wandered a bit going back to the handheld this morning. The thing with Reid's eye made my skin crawl even though I was sure it was lighting. But the light was shining of him, too much for his eyes to be shadowed. "Roxanne? Is there an video department in the school?" I asked, and she thought about it.

"Not that I know of" Roxanne said, and I glanced towards the counter. Public high schools were always up to date with technology, hopefully. I pulled the flier Chance had given me out of my bag thinking. Even if Reid's eyes were some figment of video trickery, I had a feeling Aaron's barrel floating spell wasn't. Plus, it would make an interesting clip I could add to something else later on.

"Savannah!" My leg was slammed into by a pointed tip of an expensive boot. I writhed with pain about to strangled Roxanne but she leaned in. "That is Caleb Danvers" She pointed out. In between rubbing my leg and holding back tears I glanced over at Caleb Danvers. He was standing before the counter waiting for his order while he thought. Caleb could be best explained as a tall drink of water that looked to cool for school. It was like he radiated something that made me want to tackle him. But I didn't and held myself as properly as possible.

"He's like the ultimate catch". I brushed my leg through my spandex slacks trying not to stare. My leg was seriously hurting but it made it easier to sneak a peek. When he turned I met his eyes for a moment but only for a moment. I have a bad habit of not knowing when to drop glances. So, I basically kept his eye until he fully turned. By then another boot tip slammed against my other leg.

"Are you crazy?" Roxanne growled, and I glared. "Are you!" I breathed through my teeth.

"You should of looked away". Alright, I knew Roxanne was probably right but she could of told me better. I rolled up my spandex leg seeing that a part of my leg was red. Pain wasn't one of my strong points. Roxanne sighed heavily watching me rubbed my ankles as if I wasn't in pain. My animal instinct was to kick her ass but we saw how well that worked earlier.

"Call Mitchell, I think you've done enough today" Roxanne commanded.

"Me!" I spat, "You're the lunatic."

"You have to be careful at the things you do around here Savannah. What if someone saw that little stunt? Countless rumors could grow" Roxanne scolded, "Am I going to have to keep you out of trouble?"

"Oh yeah, because you did so well of that yesterday" I smirked, and continued "Just say it. You want to be my friend".

"Your disgustingly annoying, has anyone told you that?" Roxanne said, rolling her eyes.

"Along with 'your not pretty' actually" I joked, getting a bit of a smile out of Roxanne. The rest of the day wasn't as perfect but she was less shamed by my presence. Mitchell picked us by the time it got dark dropping us of at the dorm before curfew. Once we got back to the dorms it got a little weird. Roxanne was actually taking in interest in me, well in my hobbies anyway.

"So when did you like get in filming?" She asked, picking at the edge of her covers. She was laying in her expensive pajamas that reflected light while I had failed to take bath yet.

"Grandpa definitely, once I saw what he did I loved it. But I never was confident enough to be in front of the camera so, I figured I get behind it" I said, spilling my soul to Roxanne. It was kind of awkward because I felt she was simply using me for some grander plot.

"Are you doing a movie here?" Roxanne asked, enthusiastically. "No, actually I'm doing a documentary" I bragged, feeling superior for a bit.

"A documentary?" Then it all fell to pieces as Roxanne gave me a questioning look. "You know, basically a film of real life. A movie without all the glittery effects and cute actors".

"Well I'm a real person, put me in your film" Roxanne commanded, in the 'your highness' tone. I knew this was coming but I still wasn't prepared on how to say no. Even though we had shared a day I still wanted to choke her sometimes.

"Problem, its my experience" I stated, and saw she was getting ready to start her mouth. "But you can be a witness to my experience, my inside guide to the academy".

"Exactly what I was thinking. Well, you should go to bed we start early here at Spencer Academy" Roxanne smiled, and got under her covers.

Great. I had created a monster by suggesting she be in the filming. A bad move judgement wise but, I could edit her out at a later date. I decided at that point to I was going to shower in the morning. Another bad move judgement wise.

A/N: Next chapter, classes, asses, and all that good stuff. Oh and some Reid and Taylor goodness, Roxanne sees the tape, and Savanah meets Mr. Parry...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here we go the long awaited Chapter Four, I know this may get a bit fast but all shall be explained. No worries...Thanks for the reviews once more and hopefully you will like this chapter too. And I definitely don't own The Covenant or 'Top of the World' by All American Rejects. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four... 

_Don't be so greedy. A dollar's a penny to you. When hearts are beating. Say what you want em' to do. Wasting away..._

I grabbed my phone from the stand next to the bed. "Grandpa?" My voice came from my mouth rough and low. I turned over in the bed seeing the alarm clock on Roxanne's side read six in the morning. My brain wasn't even awake at these hours.

"Savannah, are you awake?"He asked. "No" I said, idiotically.

"Why not? Time does not wait for those in bed Savannah. You have classes in an hour" Grandpa snapped. I sat up slightly trying to keep my hand from closing the phone on him. The sun wasn't even up yet; but surely Grandpa was up.

"Yeah, I was just about to roll out of bed" I yawned into the phone, "Thanks for the wake up call".

"Don't be smart with me Savannah. I was speaking to Tom, you do remember Tom?" He said, and I nodded forgetting I was the phone. He was an associate of my mother's that happened to be a director. "Yes" I replied. I watched Roxanne sleep away while I held a phone conference with the old man.

"Yeah, he was Ma's friend" I yawned. "Well he called yesterday, and told me about an award for upcoming young film makers. So I told him you were doing that documentary of your schooling so, I persuaded him to get you nominated". I was still half asleep so all I heard was nominated therefore, I acted as if I was listening.

"Really?". I wiped my eyes knowing it was to late to even try to get some sleep. "Yes girl, weren't you listening. Have your filming done a week before Easter vacation, okay? Good girl, have a excellent day of learning" He saluted, hanging up.

There was no easy way with Grandpa either I was doing something productive or I wasn't doing anything at all. Now it was mandatory for me to come up with something before spring. I had no motive but to film. "Shit" I cursed softly. Even though I was in a bind I didn't want to awake Roxanne from her beauty sleep. God knows what she was like in the morning.

So with no ability to regain my slumber I went for a shower. When I returned Roxanne was fully awake with her hands on my handheld. She was so absorbed in the picture she didn't even notice I had entered. "What are you doing?" I asked confused, rather then angry. She turned her head towards me turning the handheld screen to face me.

"How did you do that?" She asked excitedly. The point she was making a reference to was the one with the barrel. My stomach flipped as I sat down in my bed buttoning the rest of my shirt.

"I didn't" I said simply. The look on her face melted from anticipation to puzzlement. "What do you mean you didn't" She said, showing early signs of frustration. I

"I don't have the technology to even attempt something like that" I said, "I don't know how that happened..."

"Reid" Roxanne stated. I glanced up from my socks to Roxanne seeing she was staring down with shining eyes. Her eyes were on the screen wearily as if she was struggling to look away. "His eyes..."

"His eyes are simply something caused by lighting" I tried to explain. Mostly to myself since I was the first to see the video.

"No matter. This footage is great, you could make money off of these Savannah. Forget money, fame." Roxanne passed me the handheld pacing in front of me, "You need more footage Savvy. Think of it a full length film".

"About what? This, nothing more than unexplained mistakes" I said grudgingly. I didn't want to be famous I wanted to have worth and, the footage in my hand was no more worth than an empty tape.

"So, no one else knows that. You can make Reid look..." Roxanne started anxiously.

"Wait a minute" I interrupted her. "I'm not the one who Reid screwed over".

"But don't you need footage" Roxanne questioned slightly. I stood up closing my handheld, "You were listening to me on the phone?".

"Its my room too Savannah and, it being so I believe its my duty to help you" She said lightly. Roxanne went to her cabinet grabbing a curling iron and entering the bathroom. "You have nothing except some stupid idea and, you said I could help".

I wanted to take that curling iron to her skull but I remained by my bed. "I'm not using my film for some personal vendetta, he doesn't want you..get over it" I spat. "Just get over it and thanks but no thanks". Roxanne turned towards me as I slid my bag over my head. She was glanced at me scathingly so I took my handheld and got the hell out of there.

I could do nothing about Roxanne but I wasn't going to use the tape for her means. But as I found out I had no control over that either it seemed.

Still full of anger I stormed outside. The dreary Ipswich weather helped though since it was raining pretty hard. Ice cold sheet fell on my shoulders chilling me out.

I glanced down at my watered down map following it into a building. As long as I was out the rain I didn't care where I was. I dripped down the hall glancing at the medals and awards in glass cabinets. Definitely not an academic building but I was still cold from the rain. So I continued down the hall until I came to a door. Next to the door was a sign that had arrows. Right-Basketball court. Left-Studio. Up-Fitness Center. Down-Pool. I definitely had a basketball court and such in grade school. But a pool in a school, I was definitely new to the whole swimming indoors things. I walked down the steps opening the glass doors already seeing the shimmering blue glory.

Warmth sucked me in so I decided to take a detour before class. No one seemed to be around. Second day of school and I was about to skinny-dip. A perfect time for my clothes to dry. I pulled off the sweater and vest putting them on the railing before the stands. I was working down the buttons of my shirt checking once more if anyone was around.

"Lost?"

I screamed to the high heavens glancing around wildly. "Down here". Scared out of my mind I glanced down at a dirty blond in the pool. I gripped the front of my shirt together seething, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No" He laughed. I buttoned up the rest of my top, "What are you doing?" I said breathlessly.

"What were you about to do?" He asked. My face started to burn with embarrassment but I choked it down. "I asked first" I said childishly.

"A lap before class" He said bluntly. Then he climbed out the of the pool, "How about you?"

"Drying my clothes" I lied, pulling my vest back on. "By the pool?" He questioned. I patted my sweater nodding, "Steam press"

"Right, good luck with that". I watched him walk toward the locker rooms and I suddenly thought 'I am lost, shit'. "Wait? Do you know how to get to the Fordham building from here?" I questioned aloud.

"It's right behind this one" He shouted back, and disappeared into the locker room. "Thanks" I said softly. Then I pulled on my sweater and bag leaving the pool area.

My first class was uneventful so I hoped my second class held something more promising. After the first class I had Physics . When I entered the class I immediately saw Tyler. Mostly since he was without Reid who usually wanted to stand out. His head was half down in his work so I decided to sneak up on him. My steps were silent as I got to his lab table. When I finally reached him I leaned into the table.

"Tyler" I shouted a bit. He didn't so much as budge so I grabbed his shoulder. His whole body jerked back and I jumped back losing my footing. I landed on my butt hard knowing I was going to have bruise. "Savannah?" He said, confused glancing down at me.

"Don't worry about it" I grumbled, standing. I took a seat next to Tyler who smiled at me apologetically. "So how those fighting lessons going?" He teased.

"Good, maybe after class I can give you demonstration" I challenged him joking. I put my books on the table when he took my challenge. "During lunch?" Tyler said, and I glanced into those blue eyes.

"Yeah, definitely" I grinned. My mouth was doing that stupid grin but I couldn't pull it back.

"So how is Roxanne?" Tyler asked, softly. The grin melted off my face into my lap. It was nice of him to ask but she really didn't deserve the compassion today. "Well, she heals quick" I pointed out shrewdly.

"How about you?" He smiled lightly. "I'm ready for a rematch" I joked, pulling back my hair from the shiner.

"It looks much more painful than it is" I reassured him. Then I put the hair back on it so I didn't look like I a boxer. "I'm sorry about that" Tyler said sincerely.

"Why? First date and we both get into fights its cool-" I caught my own mouth. Tyler turned smirking a bit too much like his good friend. "First date" He teased.

"We're good friends Tyler which is why I would like it to be our first and last" I teased back. I glanced at Tyler as the teacher got ready to see him in fake agony.

"I'm kidding, please smile. Come on. Where is that cute little grin? Come on, show me those teeth" I cooed, making faces. Tyler however was trying hard to make me try harder. He pretended to be focused in on the last problem and so did I for a moment. Then when the teacher was facing the board I started poking his side.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. "Nothing" I whispered back, poking him once in the stomach. Tyler stomach tightened and he grabbed my hand. So I poked him with the other hand which made him laugh softly. He grabbed both my hands until both of us were struggling. The teacher turned around so I put my hands on my lap and Tyler started writing in his notebook.

"Mr. Sims, can you explain to us simply what is kinematics?" The teacher questioned.

I glanced at Tyler as if I too was interested in the answer. "It deals with describing in the way objects move" Tyler explained, successfully. "Very good" The teacher said, and returned to the board. Tyler's smile had returned but it wasn't so much the cute one but the mischievous grin. So I moved over once seat until the end of the class.

While I finished copying notes at the end of class two fingers poked me in my ribs. I twisted out of my seat glaring at Tyler. "What are you doing?" I mocked him. "Nothing" He responded, innocently.

"Tyler, I'm ticklish..."I laughed, in excitement. "You can't"

I walked cautiously away from him grabbing my things and making a jog for the door. However, I wasn't fast enough for him. When I turned he was right on me so I held my bag out defensively. Lucky, for me Reid was never far off.

"Ty" Reid called out. He grabbed his friend's shoulder then halted glancing at me then back at Tyler. "Nice eye Lexington" He pointed out grimly.

"Thanks" I said, glancing at Tyler. "I think it rather suit me, don't you think?"

"No" Reid said straight up. I shrugged putting my bag over my head letting it rest between my shoulder and neck. "Can we haul ass Ty, I'm hungry" Reid said, impatiently. I hung back with Tyler, "I have a chocolate bar in my bag if you want it Reid" I stated trying to be friendly.

"Right between your Mydol and chic lit, no thanks" Reid muttered. He pulled down his skull cap a bit lower showing increased agitation.

"What's wrong man?" Tyler jasked sincerely, patting Reid on the back. However, Reid halted turning fully towards me so I stopped. "I broke up with Roxanne not with you. How can you make some hate video about me? And worst of all use Tyler to do it, she's yusing you man. So she can make her movie" He said silkily.

"What?" I snapped getting pissed, "Roxanne told you what?!"

"Surprised, she saw the whole thing in your video camera" He spat.

"Wait a minute, Roxanne wanted to make that hate video. I said no, she's the one who is obsessed." I shouted at him. Tyler glanced at Reid unable to move from his spot so I made it easy on him. "That bitch" I growled, and then walked off. The dorm was empty when I enter so I skipped lunch going straight to my third and fourth class. When I returned Roxanne was laying on her bed reading deeply so I threw my bag on my bed standing over her.

"Why the hell did you tell Reid that lie for? You're the one with the sick obsession-"I yanked the book out of her hands.

"What do you care what Reid thinks about you?" Roxanne said simply. In anger I went to smack her across the face when she grabbed my hand shoving me back. "Listen! What I did I apologize for but, I found some things and I need you to listen to me!" She dominated. I sat on the floor in weakness wondering how I could be floored again. Maybe I did need fighting lessons?

"I was in the library to my demise" Roxanne started (as if it was the last place she would want to be caught), "And I took out some books that might interest you".

"Are you kidding me? You belittle me at every turn and want me now to listen to you. Tough luck" I dismissed her. Then I got up off the floor however Roxanne was already up with a book in her hand. "Just read this" She pointed sternly. I snatched the book from her reading the passage that she was wanted me to. It was about the five families of Ipswich that were burned at the stake for being accused of being witches.

"If your going where I think your going with this, forget it" I said, "Your crazy."

"Come on Savvy...it's exciting, I've flown a plane, raced in sport cars, run with the bulls...this is witches Savannah. Witches, how can you not be excited?" Roxanne grinned. She was going from top bitch to girly girl in tens seconds flat. "Plus now we have something over Garwin".

I sat down on my bed looking at Roxanne ready to call the infirmary. "Alright, I'll humor you if Reid was a witch. Boys can't be witches first of all and, _if he was a witch _why the hell would he use his 'magic powers' in daylight?" I said, feeling myself losing it slightly.

I pulled my handheld out of my bag and yanked out the tape about to end all of it."This is nothing, there is no such things as witches and Garwin doesn't have powers!"

"Why are you so afraid of this? You don't care about him; you don't care what he thinks so, just trust me on this" Roxanne said snatching the tape. I was beyond wrestling it from her since she wasn't at all being sane.

I laid back in my bed not wanting any part in Roxanne's delusions . "Come on Savannah, no one eyes get like that by mistake and you know it. Stop defending him."

Roxanne walked over to the side of my bed with her eyes twinkling slightly. She really was scaring me with this whole schizophrenic act, "Plus Tyler could be in danger".

She caught my attention again as she spoke of Tyler being in danger. The possibility could be there but I wasn't crazy so I stopped thinking about it. "No Roxanne, this isn't about Tyler or Reid anymore its about common sense. Just let it go; so he hurt you. Move on" I told her, turning around and glancing at the wall.

"Some film maker you'll turn out to be. You won't even investigate the possibilities" Roxanne scoffed lightly. I laid there and took that one just reminding myself she was crazy. I could be a great film maker without chasing some fluke.

* * *

Next Chapter: It all goes to hell from here and Savannah beings her documentary... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five...**

It was the middle night (I would know because no one else was awake) when I kept hearing soft whimpering in the back of my head. For a moment I thought it was me but as I turned my face to catch the time I saw Roxanne's bed was empty. Even though she had pulled that stunt earlier I felt for her. She was the only person who I knew here who didn't hate me now. In attempt to see if she was alright I sat up in bed. The door to the bathroom was closed so I knew something must be going on. As a caring roomate would I went to the door giving it a soft knock.

"Roxanne" I grumbled. The door didn't budge so I gave another knock. "Roxanne" I said, clearing my throat this time.

The whimperings turned into soft crying so I opened the door slightly. Roxanne was standing the mirror but I saw her reflection just fine. I also saw why she had been crying. Down her collar bone was a bruise that seemed to be healing bad. "Roxanne" I said gasped.

She turned to me with watery eyes with her arms wrapped around herself. "I can't remember..." She broke down. Her brown hair fell across her face as she placed her face into her palms. Slightly, I took her arms placing her to sit on the toilet bowl as she cried.

"What can't you remember?" I questioned crouching in front of her. Roxanne turned her head up towards me tears running down her face. "When did you leave the infirmary?" She asked, glancing at my eye.

I fell back on my butt as she asked me that question. "Roxanne, what can you remember?" I asked softly.

"Nicky's" She whimpered. "What happened after Nicky's?!"

"I'll tell you but you have to tell me where you got those bruises" I stated and Roxanne pressed her temples with the bottom of her palms. She then looked up at me fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Reid" Roxanne whined. Then she slight tugged up her night dress until I saw her thighs. I turned my eyes away for a second since her thighs were bruised also. She glanced at her thights with wide eyes touchin the outlines of the bruises. "He...he, I can't remember!!!" She screamed.

I got on my knees taking Roxanne's hands which pulled away though came forward into a tight hug. Under her breathe she kept repeating those words. I pulled her up with me which didn't phase her grip on me in the least. The grasp on around my neck by her arms were tight but I ignored it. I walked with her towards her bed then sat down with her.

"Savannah?" She muttered. "Don't leave me because I'm sorry for leaving you"

"Of course not" I choked back. Roxanne's head nodded against my neck and her arms loosened slightly. I knew I had to get help since I could not keep her here alone. Plus, I was starting to feel like there was a possiblilty I was crazy. She was fine these last days, she had to have been fine after Nicky's. But I couldn't be sure since everything after my head injury was blur. I closed my eyes tightly trying to make out a bit of picture but I had passed out.

I turned toward Roxanne on my shoulder but she seemed to have finally calmed down. Her eyes were shut and her breathe was soft but calm. Softly, I laid back then pulled from her grasp so I could get the phone.

* * *

The infirmary sent a nurse to collect Roxanne and me. Roxanne was calm once more but she was timid and quite jumpy. I walk along side her with my hand placed in hers. The past days seem to melt away and I could only see this scared girl before me. The nurse took Roxanne into a room to lay down while another female doctor spoke to me. 

"I came from the infimary and she seemed fine. But tonight she told me she can't remember anything after I came back" I explained to the doctor.

"So do you have any idea why she can't remember?" The doctor questioned. "No, I don't know what happened after a certain point on Sunday" I said, "I had gotten a head injury".

"Okay, well I'm going in to check on her. The nurse is going to come out here and check those stitches". I sat down writhing my hands at everything to come. My head was fishing with everything Roxanne had found without her knowledge. She had to be aware of everything. All those books. Reid may not be something supernatural but he was a monster. I wanted to film him now I wanted make him suffer for everything he did to Roxanne.

"Savannah" The nurse called. I glanced at her with intent then she checked my stiches which were healing well. The doctor returned glancing at me seriously, "What happened on Sunday?..."

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

"I just arrived that afternoon" I began, "I went to party with Roxanne and two other boys-"

"What boys?" Provost Higgins asked. My grandfather who was sitting beside me turned from the Provost to me. I glanced at the doctor since I didn't want to drop any names. "Roxanne Weston named Reid Garwin" The doctor stated.

"And the other?" Provost Higgins said, turning to me. I rubbed my temples feeling my grandfather's hand on my shoulder. "Savannah, Provost Higgins needs the name if he is to get to the bottom of this" He said sternly.

"Tyler Sims, but he was with me the entire time" I said, rapidly. I felt so sick at that moment I just wanted to pass out.

"Miss Angelo, I would like to see Tyler Sims and Reid Garwin in my office immediately" Provost Higgins said to the woman standing at the door. I couldn't look at him but remained with my eyes on my lap. Everything had went to perfect to completely destroyed in the course of an hour. Grandpa sensed my pain for he glanced at the provost. "I believe we've endured enough tonight, I'll be taking Savannah home" He stated, daring anyone to question him.

"Of course" Provost Higgins, "And I apologize profusely for this incident".

Grandpa stood bringing me along softly while I kept my head down the entire time. For an unexplainable reason I felt like I was doing a terrible wrong. Even though everything was there pointing directly at Reid."I'm sorry Savannah, we should of continued homeschooling" He apologized. But I ignored his apology wrapping my arm around his waist. When we got to the car Mitchell was standing in front of the luxury car waiting for us. The ride home was the most quiet I've heard the car in a long time.

* * *

We arrived in front of the manor which was pretty light compared to other homes around Ispwiche. The inside was pastel since my grandmother supposedly had like light colors. I was allowed to sleep in my mothers room. It was a tropical room with so many pictures and sights. Immediately setting down in the bed I wondered what was going to happen to Tyler. He didn't seem at all like a bad person. I was investing so much hope into him that I totally disregard Reid. 

"Savannah" Mitchell knocked. I quickly pulled the covers to my chin turning towards the bright red flowered curtains. There wasn't anyway on this earth that I was going to be able to sleep. But if I didn't I was going to be questioned all night. So I closed my eyes putting on my best sleeping pose.

"Savannah, your grandfather is wondering if your going to school tomorow?" Or ever. I turned over on my side facing Mitchell's outline which was slim in the light.

School was the last thing on my mind today and would be tommorow. After tonight I felt like hiding out until I was old enough to leave Ispwiched and not return.

"You don't have to go tommorow, your not obligated" Mitchell reminded me. The problem wasn't attendance or work but the very fact that everyone would know. In my knowledge of the academy in the past few days I was a constant figure. For once I just didn't want to deal with everyone else.

"I won't be going tommorow" I stated, cuddling into my sheets. If I was a better person I would of sucked it up but I could hide out for at least a day.

The door closed after a minute and I closed my eyes welcoming the eternal darkness. The night however didn't last long even under the covers.

_A soft simper was coming from the bathroom again. Was I losing my mind too? How did I get back to academy? I sat up in bed glancing at Roxanne's clock that blazed 2:52. Slinking out of bed I went to the door not even bothering to knock this time. The door bumped heavily against something so I was only allowed to stick my head in. In the darkness I couldn't see anything so, I shoved the door slowly but efficiently. My hand snapped against the light switch as my eyes were pointing downward. Two fake blue eyes stared up at me but felt as if they went through me. Roxanne laid on the floor paled as if she fell but couldn't get up. I slammed down on my knees clasping her shoulders. The bare skin I touched was cold, lifeless so I feared for the worst. I scrambled to my feet out the door coming face to face with dark eyed bright haired blonde. His eyes were black and he threw out his arms toward me. My whole body felt like I had been hit with sack of bricks. I flew back into the sink _immediately snapping back to reality or rather smacking.

"Savvanah!"Mitchell roared. My arms were trying to put space between us however he held onto me. Then he gradually released however I fell upon him locking my hands to his shirt. Even though it was all dream I couldn't help but believe the contents. Believe that if I didn't help Roxanne she was going to be harmed. And after her I was destined to be next.

"Savvanah" Grandpa called alarmed, quickly stopping in the door frame. "What happened?"

"Night scares" Mitchell reassured Grandpa. Between his arm and his leg I rest my head by his ribs glancing at Grandpa. His face often held a elderly face that frowned but for now it was soften. Fear had made him approachable; a mere mortal. I pulled back from Mitchell smiling weakly at him for coming to my rescure.

"I'm alright, its was just a nightmare" I reassured them and myself. I laid back in bed as Mitchell got up going to the door where Grandpa was standing. Thet both gave each other a look of worry then the door was closer. Darkness flood together making me pull the covers over my head. I fell asleep with the recurring images of Reid in my head.

* * *

A/N: Roxanne has lost memories of those days after Nicky's...Savannah is pretty freaked out...and what the hell is going on? Next Chapter to find out. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own any of the Covenant characters just Roxanne, Savannah, and those related to Savannah.

* * *

**Chapter Six (Part One)**

It was five in the morning and I was slumped over a bowl of soggy cereal. Not alot of asleep had seeped in last night leaving me disoriented the next morning. I also really didn't want to be alone so I was shadowing anyone I could. The cook, Arnold seemed to be the only one up at these hours.

"Maybe you should try and get some more sleep" He advised me. I had my head dumped in my hand staring at my bowl of Mush Flakes. "Savvanah?"

I raised my head as if it weighed a ton since it pretty much felt like it. "I'm fine" I responded tiredly. Then I tucked my chin back in my hoodie keeping my eyes on the cereal.

The cook let it go so I kept watching my cereal until the cook took it from me. "Want something else?" He asked.

"I think I'll try to get some more sleep" I yawned. So I slipped off the stool exiting the kitchen as most of the house still slept.

As I walked I thought about how Roxanne was doing in the infirmary. Did she even go to the academy anymore? Had her parents came and taken her away? Then my thoughts shifted to Tyler because I didn't want him to get in trouble. He was a good guy.

"Savannah" A voice called.

I stopped in the hall turning around on my heels. In the darkness of his doorway already dressed Mitchell stood. "Morning" I muttered.

"You did a noble thing at school yesterday" Mitchell commended me. However, it felt like a rotten postion to be.

"I wish it felt like it" I said honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sincerely. I knew he would listen and try to process everything but I was hesitant.

"It's difficult". Mitchell nodded exiting his room but halted before going to the kitchen, "You can try this afternoon to explain, if you want?"

"Yeah, ok. But where are you going now?"

"Your grandfather is meeting with a local station. Oh, and he wants to see you" Mitchell said, before turning away to the kitchen.

I went up the stairs but continued to second level where my grandfather's bedroom was located. Quietly, I entered seeing my Grandpa getting ready in his suit.

"Grandpa?" I said, making myself noticed. He glanced away from his full length mirror to look at me. "You sleep any last night?" He asked.

"A wink". Grandpa came over to me putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry for pressuring you into this academy".

"You didn't pressure me into anything Papa" I smiled, "I wanted to go. I wanted to meet people."

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to" He assured me.

I took his hands from my shoulders holding them in front of me. "I want to, life happens Papa. You have to roll with the punches" I tried to philosphize.

Grandpa took me in a hug which felt a bit awkward since it had been a while.

"I have to go now Anna, but I will be back in the afternoon. Don't go to far" He said, like I was ten.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep" I lied. He nodded going back to his desk and grabbing his suitcase. Then he placed a kiss on my crown exiting the room.

I waited around for a good ten minutes until I heard a car being started out front. The signal was one to go back to my room. Then I showered and changed out of my pajamas into a fading grey jacket and old denim slacks. I put on running sneakers just in case then exited my room.

It isn't as if I had been banned from leaving the house but I couldn't stay. So I exited the house without anyone seeing me. The garage wasn't locked so I entered taking the cook's pickup. This probably wasn't the best idea since I haven't driven in the longest time.

But it couldn't be hard to remember so I did my seatbelt turning the ignition.

Luckily, I got out of the garage alright so I decided to go the full way to the hospital.

Last night they transfered Roxanne since her bruises had gone days untreated. I just had to see how she was coping. There were also things I wanted to learn from her. I couldn't be alone in this whole mess.

* * *

Roxanne was in a room of a soft pink pearl color with a large window a few feet away. The curtains were drawn back so sunlight shined into every part of the room. She was sleeping in this sunlight so I guessed it was hard for her to sleep in the dark too. 

"Savannah..." voiced Roxanne.

I glanced up at her real eyes which were a dark chocolate brown color..the water down kind. "You feeling okay, everyone's treating you okay?"

"Well, apart from the nasty bucktooth nurse with runs in her stockings...I feel better" Roxanne smiled, lightly.

A smile came to my lips too as, I saw she was feeling better enough to ridcule people. "Thats good to hear" I said, genuinely.

"So what have you heard?" Roxanne asked. She brought herself to sit easily glancing at me if I knew all the gossip. "About what?"

"What's the buzz in the school about me?" She said, a bit frustrated with me.

"I didn't go today" I stated, softly. Roxanne brushed her hair back glancing at me with a loss of respect. "Why not? None of this has to do with you".

"I told them it was Reid!" I said exaperated. "I just didn't want to deal with everyone today".

"Well you'll have to deal with them at some point. Plus, Reid should be put away for what he is" Roxanne snapped. I shifted in my chair leaning in a bit. "For what he is?" I repeated, breathlessly. Maybe she hadn't forgotten.

"A monster" Roxanne said seriously. She glanced down at the ground for a moment then brought her eyes up wet. "There is no evidence he did anything to me but you saw..."

"What? You had bruises!" I gasped, however she tugged on her gown. Her skin was flawless by collarbone where there had previously been marks. "I wish I could remember! What happened Savannah? Tell me" She pleaded, "We can't let him get away".

"There isn't much we can do..." I started softly.

"We can do everything!" Roxanne shouted. Then she softened her tone, "I know alot of girls in that school and I used to call alot of them friends. But your the only one who is connected with me in this. Your the only one who cares Savannah, the only one I can trust".

I admired the way she could lay it on so thick without breaking an emotion. But I was sympathetic to her condition and due to the circumstances she was the only one I had.

"I'll help" I agreed. "Good, grab my bag from the closet" She said, quickly. Then she threw back the sheets showing me she was fully dressed underneath that gown. I remained in the chair startled that I had allowed myself to be fooled again.

"Come on, that hag of a nurse will be making her round soon" Roxanne growled. She pulled off her gown showing off the pink halter top she was wearing underneath.

"Where did you get these clothes?" I asked, still sitting. "And you can't leave..."

"We are leaving" She commanded. Her hand grabbed my wrists pulling me up from my chair. I brushed my red hair back hoping that the madness had finally ended with Roxanne. But here it was again trying to push us along. "If we get caught I had nothing to do with this" I hissed, grabbing her bag.

Roxanne pulled on a oversized sweater covering the medical band on her wrist. Then she cracked the window open sliding out gradually since the space was kind of tight. She then dropped a story down into the grass like a James Bond character. I followed her suit as always and we both ran to the car with our hearts beating in our throats.

"I never knew you could drive Savannah" Roxanne stated, breathelessly. I started to pull out the driveway nodding, "I learned across seas but Grandpa didn't let me get my license".

"You don't have a license!" She blurted.

"Not an American one anyway". Roxanne looked like she had a new found respect for me but I didn't take it seriously. "I think we should go back to the scene of crime" I began, "See if we can gather anything from that night".

"Yeah, and then we can retrace our steps all the way to last night!" Roxanne added. She was pulling her hair back so she could cover it with the hood. "Roxanne?"

She turned towards me fixing her hood, "What?"

"Which way is Nicky's?"

* * *

Nicky's wasn't far from the town which so much different in the daylight. I stopped the car in the parking in the front using entrance. Roxanne was right behind me as we entered a different scene from that night. In late morning Nicky's seemed to be there for the late morning crowd. Truckers, some construction works, and a few cyclists. 

None of them paid us any mind as we weaved our way to the bar. "A little early ladies, what can I get ya?" Nicky asked, leaning on the bar glancing at us.

"Information, I'm sure you remember a fight that occured a two days ago. It kind of escalated into a parking lot brawl" I questioned him. He nodded,"Your one of the girls".

"Yeah, you remember me. After I hit that girl right there-" I pointed to floor, "Where did I go?"

"Your friend dragged you outside. The whole placed seemed to clear out at that point. Then when I got outside your friend and some boys work knocking the shit out of each other. Thats when I told them to get the hell out of here" He explained.

"How about around back? Were there people around back?" I asked, then glanced at Roxanne.

"A lot of kids go around back, I don't watch em. You looking for something particular girl" He asked.

"My phone, during that night it fell. Can we check out back" Roxanne chimed in.

"Ain't nothing but garbage out back but go ahead". I nodded thanking Nicky then started out back towards the garbage. "Its like our own little investigation" Roxanne said, randomly.

"We're probably less thorough then the cops though". I scanned the area going towards the stack of crates by the dumpster. Then I glanced underneath the dumpster looking for anything that had hinted Roxanne was here.

"Savannah!" Roxanne yelled. I turned around quickly seeing her in the distance in the deeper part of the woods. So I ran to join her through the high grass and trees which made it dark. When I reached her side I saw what she had been gaping at.

There was a small clearing between a few tree which all carried burned cryptic marks. Also the grass in the clearing was scorched as if nothing was going to grow there again. "We have to come back and record this..we need proof" I gulped.

"This place is freaking me out Savannah" Roxanne whimpered. I nodded stepping back, "Come on, we still need to find out what happened between leaving here and getting to the infirmary".

Roxanne followed me out of the high grass back to Nicky's. However, we went around the bar going through a small alley. As we stepped out a car was entering the parking spaces. I glanced harder at it then grabbed Roxanne's arm pulling her back into the shadows of the alley.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. I nodded around the corner and she leaned around me to look, "Its them" She muttered.

"I know" I whispered. Once we heard car doors slam we peeked around the corner. Reid and Tyler were entering Nicky's so I slowly walked out of the alley towards the car. But Roxanne had other ideas as she walked away from the truck towards their car. "Roxanne" I hissed, "They might come back out".

She ignored my warning though glancing into the windows of the car. "Nothing, dammit" She spat.

I placed my hand on my forehead dragging it down my cheek frustrated. "Roxanne, get in the car!" I barked, lightly.

"Ssh keep your voice down". Roxanne walked back to the truck getting in angrily as if she hoped to find something all at once. I didn't start the car at first but glanced at her, "Your not going to get all the answers at once Roxanne. The best bet we have right now is staying low key and retracing out steps".

"We left Nicky's then where did we go?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't know, I blacked out after Nicky's and thats when you stopped remembering" I said, "I think there is a correlation-"

"A what?" She grumbled, and I turned onto another road. "I think there is some sort of tie between our memory losses. The boys, I don't think they took us straight back to school after Nicky's".

"Yeah, and that thing behind Nicky's is definitely a sign that their into some stuff". I parked the car as soon as we got into town trying to piece the puzzle with Roxanne.

"The day after Nicky's we hung out here in town. Mitchell drove us-"

"Mitchell?"

"My uncle, kind of"

"Well, we better start retracing our steps" Roxanne sighed, "I wish I could just get bit of a clue what has been happening these past 2 days".

* * *

**Hours Before...**

"You wanted to see us Provost Higgins?" Tyler asked, as he entered before Reid.

The Provost was sitting in his chair looking very unhappy as the boys walked in. "Yes, have a seat you two" He commanded, calmly.

"Your looking well these days sir if I may say" Reid added, sitting down.

"Save your pleasantries Mr. Garwin, because an unpleasant matter has come to my attention. Where were you both on Sunday?" He asked the boys, glancing at them piercingly.

"We-" Tyler began, but Reid finished, "We were in our dorms studying for the next morning sir".

"Really? Well, I have two young ladies who place you at Nicky's on Sunday" Provost Higgins claimed. Tyler glanced at Reid who quickly talked, "Yes of course, after out studies."

"I dismissed you both for that fight but, last night Miss Weston was placed into intensive care for wounds upon her person. She also has no memory of anything except that night gentlemen. So I was wondering if you could clear up what happened that night?" He snapped.

"We just took them to Nicky's, had a good time, and brought them back sir" Reid said.

"How about the two fights that occured that night? Mr. Garwin, your academic career is on the line! I will ask you not lie to me!" Provost Higgins snapped.

"I was with Savannah when she got into a arguement with a girl. We were trying to leave when Aaron and myself got into a dispute. Reid came to my assitance to break us up and Roxanne went to help Savannah. Roxanne sir, to Reid's defense was fine when I saw her" Tyler spoke up. He glanced at Reid who nodded, "We simply talked sir, I never touched her".

"Well until I can get to the bottom of this incident, you both are from suspended from swimming" Provost proclaimed. Reid shot up from his seat, "But sir, these girls are liars! Savannah, Savannah has the whole incident on video camera sir! Roxanne told me-"

"Mr. Garwin! I will not ask you again to hold your tongue and sit down!" Provost snapped, "Now when did you speak to Ms. Weston"

"Tuesday" Reid said, lightly. "After class, she told me Savannah was making some hate tape of me. That girl is the trouble Provost, she probably assaulted Roxanne herself and-"

"MR. GARWIN! I will not let you make outlandish claims in my office. I dismiss you both with the intent of viewing Ms. Lexington's supposed video" Provost Higgins, "Now leave before you get yourself into anymore trouble".

Reid stormed out of the office while Tyler sticked around for another minute, "Provost Higgins, all this is a misundestanding I assure you".

"I'm sure it is Mr. Simms but until then you are on atheletic suspension". Tyler left the office going to catch up with Reid who was steaming.

"We have to get that tape Tyler or we're screwed. And don't you dare say anything to Caleb" He snapped. Tyler nodded, "Its between us man".

"Reid, Tyler!". Both boys turned back seeing Caleb and Pogue advancing them so Reid shot Tyler a quick look. "What happened at the Provost's office?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, it was just about that thing with Aaron on Sunday" Reid lied. Caleb glanced at Tyler who nodded, "It just Aaron running his mouth off again".

"Really?" Pogue said, not buying it.

"Yeah, come on Ty" Reid said, about to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? Practice starts in a few minutes" Caleb interjected.

"To the dorm" Reid replied. He backed up starting off towards the dorms. Caleb turned to Tyler who he could always count on to tell the truth. However, Tyler simply followed Reid without a word.

"I don't buy it" Pogue grumbled to Caleb. "Me neither, but I got a bad feeling Sunday. It was a some sort power, I think something is definitely up" Caleb replied.

"Do you think its Chase?" Pogue, said quietly.

"I don't know, hopefully not".

* * *

**A/N: Savannah and Roxanne still retrace their steps...Tyler and Reid are on the hunt for that vid...Pogue and Caleb learn about their friend's incident in dept...a not so new character joins Savannah and Roxanne on their quest to find out what happened. **

**So stick around, and remember read and review. Not doing so will not make it go away. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look, I'm am updating again whoot. Thanks for the reviews and, once again I don't anything from the Covenant.**

* * *

**Chapter Six (Part Two)**

"You remember anything?" I questioned Roxanne.

We had hit all the stores that we did that day in the same snail pace. Roxanne walked going through her shopping bag. She supposedly need clothes so that she wasn't that recognizable. "Nope, but look at this shirt. Its so cute" Roxanne smiled, admiring the shirt she bought.

"Right...so, our last stop was this coffee shop" I pointed out. Roxanne looked up from the shirt at the store, "What did I order?"

"Chai tea" I remembered. Roxanne laughed a little, "So like me".

I shook my head entering the shop glancing around then looking at Roxanne. "We should order what we did that day" Roxanne pointed out. I was starting to think she was abusing this retrace our steps journey.

"I ordered, since you were kind of verbally abusing the cashier" I said, walking towards the front. "Why?" She asked.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer and friend". I turned towards the cash register seeing that guy from other day standing there leaning on it.

"Chance, right?".

"And your Savannah.." He recalled, and I nodded. "So where you've been? How has academy been treating you?"

"I'm Roxanne" Roxanne interjected, "Don't you remember me?"

"Yeah, the girl with the attitude. How you feeling today?" Chance smirked. Roxanne stood next to me, "I'm alright. I'm sorry for that, I was hardly myself".

Then Chance turned to me, "So like I said, how is academy?"

"Longest two days of my life" I sighed, "Its a long story".

"Well, I haven't had a break in a while..wanna talk?" Chance asked sincerely. "We'd love to" Roxanne replied, and I nodded. When he went into the back for a minute I glanced at Roxanne who turned to me, "He is so good for you, and he's kind of cute in that weird way."

"Are you serious?" I gaped. This was a total 360 from the bitching last time.

"I never kid about boys" Roxanne said seriously, "Plus, he is kind of in to you".

I rolled my eyes trying to find a table while Roxanne still badgered me about Chance. "He seems kind of familiar too" She added, and I turned. "Maybe everything is start to come back" I whispered, full of hope. I sat down glancing at Roxanne who sat next to me nodding thoughtfully, "Maybe".

Chance joined us sitting in the third seat at out table glancing at us interested. "So what is up?" He asked.

I told him about everything that happened at Nicky's that night and everything that happened yesterday night. All the things in between seemed a little heavy to be dumping in his lap so early in.

"So you can't remember a thing?" He asked Roxanne. She shook her head, "Nope, its like falling asleep and waking up"

"So you think this Reid kid might have done something to you guys?".

"We don't know, but we found this real creepy area in the back of Nicky's. It was like some voodoo/witchcraft/cult stuff" I mentioned quietly. Chance sat back in his chair looking at me then at Roxanne.

"You guys defintely dropped into some shit" Chance muttered. I knew he probably thought we were so crazy but we didn't need his approval on this whole event. "Listen, if you don't believe us-" I started.

"I don't believe this sort of stuff could happen but, you guys seem really worried" Chance said, sincerely. "And I can't help being drawn to this, I've lived in Ispwich my whole life and you can't live here without hearing things".

"What kind of things?" Roxanne questioned, whispering.

"The history of witches and magic. Their persecution and their words of return until..BAM!"

Roxanne and I jumped out of our chairs scared out of minds. I glared at Chance who was laughing, "I'm sorry. It was too easy".

"Your a jerk" I snapped. He glanced at me sincerely, "But no seriously, stuff has happened around here. A kid died at your school a few months ago and another went missing".

"I heard about that...oh my god!" Roxanne gasped, quietly. "What?" I muttered, not being fooled again.

"There was talk that kid felt into bad blood with Sons of Ispwich and thats why he went missing" She whispered, rapidly. I suddenly was interested so I brought my chair closer to the table. "Oh no, what is going to happen to us?! What if they make us go missing?" Roxanne whimpered dramatically.

"Alright, lets not overreact. There is always two sides to a story so, lets not jump to conclusions" Chance told us. I still didn't like where this was going and really didn't want to end up missing.

"I don't want to go back there now" Roxanne whined, glancing at me. I put my hand on her arm glancing at her, "Chance is right plus, I'll be around all the time and I doubt they'll do anything with me around".

"Listen, if you guys are really freaked...I'll give you my number if you need anything like, a big strong man..." He smirked. I glanced at Roxanne who rolled her eyes then glanced at him. "What a pathetic attempt at trying to give her your number" Roxanne pointed out.

"Your right, how about I leave my phone number with you as an option?" Chance asked. "Sure, in case I need a 'big strong man' " I laughed. I took out my phone handing it over to Chance who started plugging in his number. While this happened Roxanne tugged on my jacket giving me a look.

"Here, just for emergencies though" Chance smirked, "No late night calls just to hear my voice".

"I'm sure I can control myself" I smiled back. Then I took my phone back putting it in my pocket. "And your still coming to my thing on Friday right?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Your band thing right, sure. If I can bring Roxanne".

"The more the merrier I guess but now, I have to get back to work. So ladies, I will be seeing you" Chance finished. "And by the way, don't get into to much trouble".

"We promise" Roxanne flirted. I nodded as he smirked walking away from our table back to the register. "I think we have underestimated the situation" I muttered, putting my hands to my face.

"We'll get through it Savannah, we just have to get the evidence. Then the cops will take care of him" She reassured me. I leaned back in my seat with my hands still on my face, "I hope your right Rox".

* * *

"This is Caleb's fifth call, I think we should pick up" Tyler suggested. He kept his eyes on the road however peaked at Reid for a moment. 

"He's just going to bitch about us missing practice" Reid replied. "But we have a legit reason, we got suspended from the team" Tyler said, grabbing his phone.

"Give me the phone before you kill us" Reid snapped, taking the phone from Tyler. He slid it open putting it to his ear, "What?"

_"Where the hell are you guys?"_

"On our way to the hospital". Reid glanced at Tyler who was focused on the road.

_"When were you guys going to tell me you were suspended from the team! Why are you going to the hospital?"_

"Its nothing Caleb, me and Tyler can handle it" Reid insisted.

_"What did you guys do? Matter of fact, meeting at my house tonight!" _

Reid shut the phone throwing it into the back seat leaning his arm against the door. "What did Caleb say?" Tyler inquired.

"Meeting tonight" Reid said. "So we have to find that tape quick".

* * *

"What did they say?" Pogue asked, closing his locker. 

"Nothing, but their going to explain tonight" Caleb said, holding his bag over his shoulder. "With both of them so close to ascending I'd hope they be smarter".

"Reid likes to take risks, and Tyler can't help but follow him". Caleb turned the corner out of the locker room readjusting his grip on his bag. "I don't know I just have this weird feeling about things" He told Pogue.

"Don't worry man, its probably one of Reid's dumb accidents" Pogue reassured Caleb, "Heads up, Sarah and Kate".

"Hey baby" Kate called, putting her arms around Pogue. "Hey Caleb".

"Hey" Sarah muttered, kissing Caleb on the lips.

"Where are Tyler and Reid?" Kate asked, glancing around.

"Screwing around as usual" Pogue said, glancing at Caleb.

"Everyone has been saying that they got suspended from school" Sarah mentioned. She took Caleb's hand walking alongside of him.

"They've been suspended from swim team" Pogue chimed in.

"Well didn't they tell you what happened on Sunday?" Kate started, "Its been going around school the whole day".

"No, what happened?" Caleb asked, knowing Kate would give him the whole story.

"Well they hooked up with these girls on our floor. Roxanne Weston, she's a real stuck up bitch and some new girl. I think her name is Savannah. They went to Nicky's and get this Savannah gets into a fight with Kira after she spills something on Aaron."

"She's the girl with the shiner" Pogue seemed, to suddenly connect things. "Yeah, she knocked Kira up pretty bad. But that new girl hurt her head real bad and needed stiches. Well yesterday Roxanne wakes up and she can't remember anything about the last two days. She was rushed to the infirmary then the hospital because she had gotten these bruises. And the last person she can remember being alone is Reid".

"How about that new girl? Why didn't they question her?" Caleb asked, glancing at Kate.

"Because her grandfather is paying for the addition to the library" Sarah interjected, and Kate nodded.

* * *

"I think we should go back to the hospital now" I mentioned. Roxanne was resting her head against the window watching the trees go by. "Why? I'm not safe there if you haven't noticed" She pointed out. 

"But, you can't simply runaway from the hospital. They have to release you". I turned onto the side of the road glancing at Roxanne seriously.

"Fine, but then I'm staying with you" She ordered.

"Can't stay away can you" I joked, starting the car back up. Roxanne sucked her teeth going back to focusing off the road. The fog had loosened up a bit from this morning making it easier to drive.

"I have to get some things from academy too" Roxanne added. If there was one place I was defintely dreading to go was the academy. But Roxanne seemed last worried about going through the crowd of gossipers. "I'm sure my parents are beyond worried about me".

It was the first time I heard her speak about her parents. "Yeah, my grandfather is the same way" I smiled, lightly.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, softly.

"My mom died when I was ten and I don't know anything about my dad". I didn't even know I had a a dad until my friend when I was young started badgering me about him. No one ever mentioned him so I decided not to ask any questions.

"Oh, well my father is supposedly a lord of something or the other and my mom is a princess supposedly" She bragged. I knew she probably had a hard time holding that all in.

"So basically you were born rich" I commented. She nodded, "But they wanted me to get a good education so I can get into politics like them".

"Really?" I mused, "Politics".

"Well what the hell are you going to do with your life" Roxanne snapped, defensively.

"Direct movies, I only came here to get into a good film school" I pointed out. "It was only supposed to be one easy year of nothing".

"There is nothing easy about high school" Roxanne interjected. She writhed her hands in her lap as if she had something else on her mind.

"You look like you have it pretty down packed though". She laughed shaking her head as if it was all a lie.

"I've tried hard but it doesn't amount to anything" Roxanne confessed, "I'm still some academy girl".

"Well to me your not only an academy girl but my roommate" I joked. That didn't seem to help Roxanne any as she put her arms across her stomach.

"I used my old roommate to get a date with Reid and, then I turned my back on her. So she moved into another dorm to get away from me" She said, quietly. I turned into the hospital parking lot getting a parking, "Well was it worth it".

"At the moment" Roxanne replied. I turned off the car turning towards her with a sincere smile,"Well luckily we don't have the same taste in guys".

"Thankfully you mean".

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not allowed up?" Reid snapped. He was seething at the lady behind the computer who was simply glaring. "I need to speak to Roxanne". 

Tyler pulled him back trying to sweeten the lady up which he was quite good at. "Please miss, we just need to ask her a question. How about we leave our name and you tell her we stopped by".

"That I can do" The lady replied, sweetly. Tyler gave her their names while Reid turned going to walk out of the hospital. However, as he was leaving the person he need to se was walking in. Once he saw her she saw him and she stepped behind the red head.

He walked up to them as Savannah got defensive not moving an inch. "Where is the tape Savannah?" He snapped.

"What tape?". She held Roxanne behind her but it seemed that Reid was so much interested in her at the moment.

"The tape of that night! I didn't do anything to her and, you know that" He seethed. Tyler rushed to Reid's side trying to keep his friend from making a scene. However, it was to late since a few hospital goers were starting to stop.

"I don't know anything, I passed out remember" Savannah spat.

"I know you have that tape and your going to give it to me" He warned her. Reid wanting to intimidate her stepped closely to her whispering, "So your going to walk out of here with me and get that tape".

Savannah leaned in whispering back, "If you don't leave me or Roxanne alone I'm going to put that tape online and show the whole world really what the fuck you are-" She took a breathe, "And all the magic you have won't save you".

Reid froze immediately as Savannah pulled away, "Savannah, we didn't do anything wrong and you know that" Tyler pleaded with her.

"You shouldn't speak so lightly for your friend" She said, walking away to the front desk with Roxanne. Tyler glanced at Reid who for the first time in his life looked nervous about something.

"What?" Tyler questioned.

Reid straightened up walking out of the hospital until they were far out of ears reach. He turned back to Tyler quickly muttering, "She knows".

Tyler looked confused for about a minute but then he looked in Reid's eyes immediately understanding. "How?"

"The video".

* * *

**A/N: So that is the end of the chapter and a start of a new headache. Read and review and, get a free Covenant Dvd and a Covenant boy plush.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Finally, another chapter...but I had to set some things up so the next chapter can be longer...hope you like

Disclaimer: Don't own anything portrayed in The Covenant just the others...

Chapter Seven

The doctor placed on Roxanne's case was angry that we had left but, she turned compliant after she talked to Roxanne's parents. The whole entire time I was thinking about what I had said to Reid. My heart was still beating in my throat since I was scared shitless of him. But I was angry at him for acting as if he had done nothing wrong. He even had Tyler believing him which made me feel for a moment like the culprit.

"Savannah?" Roxanne called.

I was holding my side glancing at the speckled tiles of the hospital. "Savannah!" She yelled.

"Huh" I muttered, glancing up at her. "Are you okay?".

She came to my side in the hall leaning against the wall beside me. "You have to watch the video" I voiced. "I didn't tell you everything, and now I think its necessary I do".

"Why? What did Reid say to you?" She questioned me, fearfully.

"He wants the video I took of that night. I had my handheld with me and during the fight it caught something-"

"What? Savannah, you said not to jump to conclusions.." She started.

"I know but we have to go now" I said, pushing off the wall. Roxanne walked beside me quickly taking my arm to get me to halt. "Savannah, what is going on?"

"There is something wrong with Reid!" I snapped. I composed myself since the fear was starting to seep in quick.

"What did he say to you?" Roxanne asked, loudly.

"Its more of what he didn't say" I choked out. "I don't even know why I said what I said but, when I saw his face it made me worry. And now it all makes sense, the video, he wants to destroy it. No proof and then he'll come after us".

"You said they wouldn't, it was simply overreacting" Roxanne started, following me out of the hospital.

"Hopefully, I still am" I muttered.

After the hospital Roxanne and I decided it would be crazy to go back to school now. So we went straight to my house where my grandfather and Mitchell had been waiting worried.

"Savannah is that you?" My grandfather called from the main living room. I glanced at Roxanne then reluctantly walked into the living room. There was my grandfather in his professional clothes looking at me disappointed. "Have you lost your mind girl? You've been missing for most of the day".

At this point Roxanne walked into the doorway to looking equally as guilty. "Hi sir, I'm Roxanne. I was with Savannah the entire day...she was helping me remember".

My grandfather mouth simply made this shape 'O'. But Mitchell wasn't going to let up since he usually looked out for me, "Well Savannah you could have picked up your phone and called".

"Sorry, it's been a crazy day" I apologized. "And I brought you some food from town if your hungry" Mitchell lightened up. I nodded, "We're going to go upstairs now".

"Is your friend going to be staying with us for long?" Grandpa asked sincerely. "What I mean to say, is your welcomed to our household as long as you need".

"Thank you" Roxanne smiled embarrassed. I glanced at Mitchell a bit surprised as my grandfather's giving nature however, Mitchell just shrugged. So after that little session I grabbed Roxanne, the food and brought both of them to my room.

"Cute room" Roxanne commented. I placed the bucket of chicken and soda on my desk looking around a bit too. "It was my mom's so my grandfather let me sleep in here" I pointed out. It was mostly cause I begged to sleep in there after getting into the room.

While I searched through my luggage for my video camera Roxanne ate fried chicken like she was starving. I glanced at her for only a moment and she smiled sheepishly, "I was on a diet for Reid".

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly, then returned to my searching. I finally found the video camera under my pillows on the bed. There were so many damn pillows most of them on the floor in the morning. So I took my seat next to Roxanne on the floor turning on the camera.

"That's what Reid wanted?" Roxanne said, after swallowing a mouthful of chicken. I was really concerned that she hadn't eaten up until that day of the date. But I pushed it from my mind putting the camera on play. After Roxanne had wiped her hands on tissue she took the camera.

"There is no tape in here".

I leaned over with a wing in my mouth glancing at the blue screen which read no tape. Roxanne opened the video camera finding an empty compartment.

"What?" The wing would of slid down my throat if I wasn't holding it.

* * *

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Caleb snapped, at he watched Tyler and Reid come down the stone steps.

He met Tyler's eyes first which seemed to be ready to spell anything. But he didn't say anything taking his seat and so did Reid. Caleb looked at Pogue who leaned forward in his seat, "What did you guys get yourself into?"

"Nothing, just some dumb chick" Reid pointed out, "whose obviously obsessed with me".

Caleb folded his arms glancing at Tyler who was simply glancing at Reid nodding. "So she gets you suspended from the swim team because she likes you. Don't insult my intelligence Reid".

"Why you have to put everything on me?" Reid barked, "I took Weston out on one date and her friend got into a fight. So I left them at the hospital, Ty was there he knows".

Tyler glanced away from Reid to Caleb nodding, "It's a misunderstanding".

"I'm sure" Pogue rolled his eyes. "You guys are being pretty idiotic, your about to ascend. You don't need this extra publicity".

"Like Caleb ascended quietly" Reid muttered. Caleb glanced at Reid, "I was doing what I had to do to save this covenant. Your being a show off out there".

"We didn't get these powers for nothing" Reid pointed out loudly.

Caleb sighed, "Your right but, we didn't get them to abuse them either. You know wha-

"What happens when you abuse your powers. You become addict, I've heard the lecture".

"Then let it sink in" Pogue interjected, "and stop being such an asshole".

"Guys! Chill, what are we really arguing about. We all know Reid uses more than he should and we're always getting into some kind of trouble. It's nothing new, so what is?" Tyler interjected, as he usually did. Caleb glanced at Tyler nodded since all three of them could go at it forever.

"I've been getting these power surges but, really small. I thought it was one of us" Caleb glanced in Reid's general direction then continued, "but the surges are so quick and so small that it can't be. They seem to be happening at random times too".

"You think it's Chase" Tyler asked, but Reid started up, "But he can't be, he was burned back to hell"

"We don't know that" Pogue pointed out. Caleb sat down in his chair glancing at the fire in between all of them, "But it doesn't feel like him. He would use massive power and this person whoever it is...is barely a spark. It's just frequent".

"It's nothing then, who cares about power sparks" Reid said, getting up. "We have really business to attend like parties, one tonight off Waverly Rd. You guys up for it".

"Maybe I'll stop by with Sarah" Caleb said, not making any promised. Reid grinned sighing, "It's a miracle how you breathe with that leash so tight around your neck. Pogue?"

"I'm always up for a party" Pogue grinned, standing. He gave Caleb a clap on the back shaking his head then started up the stairs.

"We'll see you Caleb" Tyler pointed out. However, before Reid and Tyler could exit Caleb called to them, "Be careful guys".

"Yes mother" Reid sighed, jogging up the rest of the steps. Tyler gave him a knowing smile then followed Reid quickly. Once they were both in the car and on the road with Pogue they spoke, well mostly Reid.

"We need that tape" Reid snapped. He messed with his beanie glancing out onto the road then at Tyler, "If Caleb finds out she caught ME using, he'll fucking never let it die".

"We'll get it man don't worry" Tyler assured him. Suddenly, Reid clapped his hands together, "Yeah, YOU will".

Tyler ripped his eyes away from the road for a moment forgetting he was driving, "What?!"

"She likes you, you practically have her on her knees. She's begging for it..."Reid pointed out, grinning. "Your close enough to get the tape. I need that tape Tyler, we need that tape".

Tyler shoulder's sagged a bit since it was true. He could easily get the tape if he put more effort into romancing Savannah. "What do you say Ty?" Reid demanded, and Tyler gave in. "Fine, but only for the tape" He pointed out.

"Yeah, tomorrow you ask her out. She'll give in, you'll get in and we'll have the type by dinner time" Reid explained, leaning back in his chair. "But tonight we party


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The tape was no longer in our hands so we no longer held any power. But as long as Reid and his friends didn't have it neither did they. So there was an equal balance of power and a missing tape. I wasn't reassured though since Reid had an advantage and I was a mere mortal.

"So what are we doing?" Roxanne asked, for the fifth time.

"Going back to our room and looking for the tape" I replied exhausted, "Because if we don't find it we have no leverage".

"And what if we don't find the tape?"

I rested my head against the wheel of the truck not wanting to think about that. But there was a huge possibility that this tape wasn't going to be in the room.

"We have to get better evidence" I replied. I really didn't want to go looking for anymore evidence of witches though. This one tape had gotten me into enough trouble another one could be the end of me.

"We better find that tape then" Roxanne stated. I threw my hood over my head getting out of the truck into the rain. It had pouring since Roxanne and I had gotten out of the house probably a foreshadowing of the day. The rain had drenched my sweater by the time we were anywhere near the building.

As we turned the corner of the dark stone building we were met by blue eyes. Literally.

"Savannah?" Tyler called.

"Tyler" I said surprised. He wasn't the first one I wanted to bump into but he was better than Reid. I glanced around wondering if Reid was around but I didn't see him.

"Hey Roxanne, how are you?" He asked graciously. I watched Roxanne passed me silently saying, "Come on Savannah".

"Yeah. I have to go Tyler" I apologized, about to walk around him.

"I want to help" He said quickly. I stopped turning towards him for only a second, "Then tell Reid to confess".

"He didn't do anything Savannah, believe me" He asked sincerely. The way he looked at me with those eyes I could of believed anything from him. But Roxanne felt me failing so she interjected, "Get out of here Tyler, tell Reid until he confesses we're not giving up".

"Savannah" He said softly.

"Savannah" Roxanne called.

I glanced into those baby blue eyes of his trying to find something that could make me trust him. However, all I could see were Reid's black eyes coming up again in my mind.

"I have to go Tyler" I said softly. Probably a bit softer than I should have and turned away.

"Well than-" He started but didn't finish. He could have but I didn't hear him since I was already in the building.

As we showed the security our room he stopped us from going upstairs. "I was meant to direct you to the Provost office ladies" He started.

"Why what happened?" I asked. "I'm not supposed to say anything-" He started.

"Well someone better say something or I will dial my father a well known diplomat and tell him that the school which he has donated a decent amount to won't let me get into my room. So sir I am going up to my room until you tell me why I cannot?" She snapped.

I wasn't really taken aback by her whole speech but rather why she hadn't used it sooner. Since the guard look rather rattled; it was always the mid day guards that were easy to break. Most of them didn't have to put up with the usual snotty rich blooded student so most were unequipped.

"Someone broke into your room last night" The guard started. Roxanne was already about halfway when the guard got to the end of his sentence. I ran right after her wanting to see for myself the extent of the damage.

For a girl who had done no physical training Roxanne was pretty fast. I ran as quickly as I possibly could but she wouldn't stop. "Roxanne" I called to her. Her possessions seemed to posses her more than anything I could of ever told her about Reid.

When I got to the to the room she was already inside but I could see the devastation. The drawer that had been sitting across the room laid in shambles over my bed. Stuffing was hanging from my mattress as if someone had torn into it. As I entered the room I felt the wood chips and stuffing underneath my feet. When I looked down I saw the caution tape laying on both sides of the door.

"Roxanne" I called. When I looked across the room she was trying to lift her desk with everything in her. I went over to her side of the room hopping over some glass from a broken bulb. With both of us we were able to upright the desk so she could go into one of the drawers. She pulled out a small engraved ivory box from the drawer holding it to her chest.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"My mother gave this to me when I got into school" Roxanne sighed, "It's been in our family for centuries".

I turned towards the room looking at the mess. "Someone was looking for something" I told her.

"Do you think it was Reid?" She asked silently.

"It would look like him. But why would he tear into the room?" I pointed out. If he was an all powerful witch it would be easy for him to get in undisturbed.

"He's sending us a message. You're the director you should know these things" Roxanne stated, "It's all about how things look".

Her idea seemed to make sense but it didn't to hold with me. Sometimes it wasn't about how things were perceived but a deeper sense. I went over to my side of the room about to going through my mess.

"Girls" Provost Higgins called to us.

"Provost, what is being done about this?" Roxanne snapped. I sat on the remains of my bed watching the old man try to deliberate.

"The school is on alert. We are taking all precaution but I ask you ladies come with me" He instructed us. Roxanne turned back to me as if this was a smart decision. I rose off my bed exiting the room into the hall behind the Provost.

"Any leads?" I asked.

"The police need you to assist them in those matters" The provost pointed out.

"Has Reid Garwin been arrested yet?" Roxanne interjected.

"He has an alibi for last night Miss Weston" He replied. "Who" I questioned.

"Tyler Simms" He retorted.

I had a feeling that Tyler was in on this whole thing. But would Tyler do such a thing? If he wasn't cute would I be making the same excuse for him? The provost pressed the button for the elevator which opened for us. When we entered Roxanne turned to me and mouthed, "Tyler is in on it".

I didn't want to believe her but there wasn't any evidence that proved otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When the police were done questioning us it was two hours after we had arrived. We were allowed to gather some of our clothes and exit the school. The provost thought it was best we weren't on campus due to the recent events surrounding us. The media however didn't feel the same way since they were swarming when we got outside. The police escorted us to the truck allowing us to get off the campus without being followed. On the empty road is when I turned to Roxanne, "I think we need Chance's help".

"What can he do?"

"He's lived here all his life. You're the academy insight and he's the town insight. Together I think we can come up with some decent answers to questions" I explained to her.

"Plus, he has a thing for you" Roxanne winked.

"No he doesn't he just served me coffee that one time" I pointed out flabbergasted. Roxanne sucked her teeth and responded, "He gave you his number and told you to call him. He is so into you."

"Whatever call him and tell him to meet us at the coffee shop" I instructed her. I didn't have time to think about any boys having crushes on me. There was someone with unspeakable powers trying to wipe me off the face off the earth. So my life compared to hooking up was more important at the moment.

"Hey Chance, no it's Roxanne. Savannah wants you to meets us at the coffee shop. Our room got broken into at school. No, she's fine" Roxanne reassured him, then smirked at me. "Alright, bye".

"What did he say?"

"He will meet us there in a few minutes. But he sounded worried about you" Roxanne added. I rolled my eyes keeping them on the road so we didn't die.

When we arrived at the shop Chance was already there standing in front of a jeep. Once I was out the car he came over giving me a glancing over. "Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah, we weren't there" I calmed him.

"I don't like these guys. Why are they giving you so much trouble?" Chance snapped protectively. I could feel Roxanne's smirking gaze on the back of my neck.

"There is some incriminating evidence on the tape I got on Reid" I said simply. I don't think neither of them was ready for the 'he's a witch' speech. "He wants it back. But bad things is I lost it".

"You lost the tape?" Chance said incredulously.

"I did" Roxanne confessed, "During my blank out I took it from her and I don't know where I put it".

"So it can be anywhere?" Chance sighed. He put his hand through his scraggly hair leaning against his black jeep. "You girls are screwed".

"Thanks Einstein" I growled. So much for thinking he could help us with our little problem.

"But since you girls came to me for help" He proudly stated, "I will help you".

"We were out of people" I muttered. I watched his ego deflate a bit which made me feel better about him.

"Back to the problem at hand" Roxanne interjected, "We can save the lover's quarrel for a later time". I turned back towards her with animosity but she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"So is there anyway you can get another clip?" Chance asked. I was afraid this was going to come up but not so quickly.

"I think he already knows I'm onto him" I explained to Chance.

"Well all we need is a bit of evidence that these guys are behind anything that has happened". All I had was the tape everything else was speculation after that.

"Tyler" Roxanne shouted out. She came forward with a look that meant her light bulb was flickering above her head. "He wanted to help".

"But he is behind Reid, he's only trying to butter me up so I will drop the charges" I reminded her. It was commendable that she was even coming up with ideas.

"Than let him" Chance replied. I gave him an incredulous look but than he explained, "If you get close to him, you can get evidence while putting him at ease. Just play him".

"Yeah" Roxanne said excitedly, "No worries I will teach you the art of seduction".

"And I will watch your back so you don't get hurt" Chance promised me. I had a feeling I couldn't talk myself out of this one. They were going to put me on the frontline against the unknown. But I was the one who wanted to get to the bottom of this so I couldn't chicken out.

Right?

"Yeah, and I will watch you at school" Roxanne reassured me. This wasn't reassuring the least but I gave her a simper smile.

"Alright, anything to put a topper on this thing" I stated. For the first time since her memory returning she touched me non-threateningly. She rested her hand on my shoulder than pulled me in for a hug.

"We're going to get them for sure" She replied happily. It was the first time she wasn't scared of the outcome of this situation. I had to do this for her because if I didn't do it who would.

"So what are you girls doing tonight other than plotting evil?" Chance asked. I remembered today was Friday and that he had the school band thing he wanted me to attend. Since we were now cohorts in a master plan to protect the world from evil I felt obligated.

"Going to your school concert" I replied. Chance looked surprised, "Really?"

"Really?" Roxanne added also.

"Yeah, we're all comrades here" I pointed out smiling. At that point Chance smiled back turning towards his jeep nodding. Then he turned back, "There's an entrance fee. Four bucks".

"I have money, I just need the directions" I reminded him. "Just follow me, I was on my way there" He pointed. I nodded getting into the truck which is when Roxanne voiced her concern.

"Do we have to go?" She voiced complaint.

"I bet there will be cute boys there" I tried to comfort her.

"But none of them will be rich" Roxanne sighed. Obviously I still had a bit of work with this one but we were getting there. When Chance pulled out I followed him deeper into town getting out of the richer parts of Ipswich. This caused great concern for Roxanne as she glanced around in anxiety.

"Relax I will protect you" I joked.

"I have never stepped foot into a public school my entire life" She shared.

"Well there is a first time for everything" I said, "Listen, if anyone is less than respectful to you _for no reason_ we will leave". I watched Roxanne settle a bit but she was still on edge as we pulled into the high school parking lot. It was rather comforting to see one of these building since it had been rather long. As I exited Chance came over and I glanced around not seeing an instrument.

"Where is your instrument?" I questioned him.

"I don't play one" He responded as if was common knowledge.

"What?" Roxanne spat. I placed my head on top of my hands which were on the steering wheel laughing, "I thought you did?"

"I'm not in the actual band, I'm a technician" Chance replied slightly embarrassed. He pulled a black t-shirt out of his pocket opening it up, it read technician. "You guys can leave if you want though? Sorry for deceiving you".

"Okay" Roxanne responded. She tried to climb back in the car but I had locked it after getting out.

"Who said this had anything to do with you. I'm here for the school band" I grinned. Behind me I heard Roxanne give a sad sigh as she pulled on the handle. Chance returned the grin throwing his black shirt over his shoulder. We started walking towards the building; well most of us. Roxanne had to be dragged since she had a phobia of those with small incomes.

When we got to the door Chance stopped, "Wait"

"We don't have to go in?" Roxanne questioned, softly enough for only me to hear. I squeezed her hand than glanced at Chance, "What?"

"After this can you wait for me?" He asked, sincerely.

"I have to I don't know how to get back to my house from here" I laughed, and he laughed too.

"Right, right. Yeah, I'll meet you out here" He said, goofily.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own the The Covenant or any of its characters.

Chapter Eleven

"So what did she say?" Reid asked, over his burger and fries.

"She's not buying it" Tyler sighed. He hadn't really tried to persuade Savannah but it was so hard with Roxanne around.

"When has a girl not bought what Tyler Simms was selling" Reid scoffed, "Stop being so easy on her". His blonde friend munched on a few of his fries smirking over the table.

"I'm not going to _use _on her" Tyler muttered. It was all this magic that was getting them in trouble time and time again. Especially Reid.

"I'm not saying that, even though it would be hell of a lot easier. Do I have to teach you once again how to get girls?" Reid liked to think he was the king of hooking up with the ladies. Little did he know all these girls only were willing because Caleb and Pogue were taken. But Tyler spared him the truth time and time again so the blonde's ego didn't bruise.

"I think I've got it.." Tyler snapped sourly. He sipped some of his Cola glancing to his side where some town girls were staring. Most of town girls were intrigued by the dark blue blazers and the rich boy look. Not that he didn't like the pedestal these girls put him on it was just getting old.

Politely, Tyler smiled their way causing most of them to grin behind their cups. "No harm is practicing though" Reid grinned smoothly. Across the table Reid was leaning back in his seat nodding over to the town girls. Even though the routine got old Tyler was still in for the hunt. He stood after Reid going over to the table to make a few new friends.

* * *

"That was so good" I raved about the show. However, Roxanne kept quiet because she was boycotting on being in this side of town. I glanced back into the crowd of parents and students that was pouring out of the high school looking for Chance.

"Can we wait in the car?"

"Only if you admit that wasn't bad" I bargained with her.

Roxanne pursed her lips nodding quickly, "It wasn't my type of music but it was ok" .

We walked towards the car where we sat in the soft beats of the radio. I glanced out the window at the pinkish clouds in the sky feeling joyous. For once I had forgotten about the horrid past few days and lived like I wanted.

A soft tap on the window jarred those thoughts placing Chance right beside my window. I rolled down the window manually for a bit so he could lean his head in. His dark hair wasn't tied back for once and just fell where it pleased. I couldn't help but check him out since he was close.

"So what did you think?" He questioned me.

I acted as if I was thinking about it, "It was alright. No, it was really good."

For a moment there was a bit of silence than Chance spoke.

"You guys want to get anything to eat?" He asked goofily, "I'm starved"

"I'm hungry" I agreed, and glanced at Roxanne. She seemed conflicted between her stomach and her social status. But for once her stomach won allowing us to get a bite to eat with Chance.

"It'll be something quick though so, your highness won't be seen" Chance motioned to Roxanne. I was about to tell him to knock it off but Roxanne issued a small 'thanks'. Apparently, he was sympathetic to her high standards for once. With a small tap on the door he left going over to his own forest green jeep.

I followed Chance to a McDonald's drive thru where I ordered a Big Mac meal. Guys were apparently into girls who ate real food, hopefully. He than led us back to the familiar part of Ipswich I resided in at the moment. The coffee shop seemed to be the middle ground between the both of us. At these hours though it was closed down and extremely vacant inside.

"Now seriously, when I say out of trouble I mean it" Chance called at us. I stuck my head out the window, "I can try!" I yelled back at him. Than Roxanne and I drove back to our hectic lives in the more privilege side of Ipswich. The radio was humming softly keeping our nerves down in the eerie night.

"You should call your grandfather" Roxanne suddenly spoke. Even though it was rather random she was right because he probably heard about the dorm incident. My eyes watched the road as I wrestled my phone out of my pocket and next to my ear. Luckily, my grandfather was number one on my speed dial.

"Savannah?" Grandpa snapped urgently.

"Hi papa" I said softly, "Don't worry. I drove to the school to go get some things-"

"Mitchell could of drove you!" He yelled.

"I know but, I had to get books and things. I wasn't thinking-yeah I know the dorm was broken into. I wasn't there-"

"Are you coming home?!"

A black form sprinting across the road delayed my answer.

Roxanne screamed. I slammed on the brakes and yanked the steering wheel to the side simultaneously. My heart drummed in my fingertips as I clutched the wheel.

"SAVANNAH!" My grandfather barked.

"I'm fine. We're fine" I muttered quickly. When I turned to Roxanne her knees were clutched to her chest petrified.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He hollered. Shakily I responded, "On my way home. No don't send Mitchell, I'm coming home. Bye papa" I sighed. Not even waiting for a response I closed my phone putting it in the backseat.

"What the hell was that?" Roxanne whispered, clutching herself.

"I'm not waiting around to find out" I choked. Immediately I tried to restart the car but the car kept stalling. When I glanced at the dashboard the arrow for gas was pointed all the way towards E. I groaned putting my head on the steering wheel, "No gas".

"What??" whimpered Roxanne.

"Relax. We're fine, I'll just call my grandfather." I pulled off my seatbelt climbing into the backseat where I picked up my cell phone. As I redialed Roxanne locked the doors then rushed into the back with me shakily.

"What?" I gulped.

"Nothing" She squeaked. While I waited for my grandfather to pick up something or someone ran by the side of the car. Roxanne launched herself into my side almost causing me to drop the phone. In the darkness I couldn't see anything but the soft white glow of my cell phone screen.

"Savannah.." She held to me tightly.

SLAM. SLAM.

Both of us dropped to the floor in between the seats holding each other. Someone was toying with us by hitting the outside of the car. I held the phone to my ear but realized it wasn't dialing out. I tried to redial but a window smashed over us making me drop the phone.

Roxanne screamed. I held her down biting my lip to stop from screaming as loud as I could. Tears started to form under my lids leaking out over my cheeks. I should of kept track of the gas but it was too late to think of it. Now we were both sitting ducks in the backseat of this truck and as good as dead.

The car door opened behind my head so I tightly squeezed Roxanne than glanced up.

Blue eyes.

"Savannah?" Tyler said my name.

Anger suddenly replaced fear in my bones as I glanced up at him. "Is this your idea of a joke?" I screeched. Under my arms Roxanne let out a string of muffled cries.

"What? Wait-" He started. I shoved Roxanne up getting out of the car shoving Tyler back away from her. "Are you out of your mind?" I shouted, "Why would you do this? For a fucking tape!"

"No, Savannah-" Tyler tried to get a word in. My fist caught him around the mouth pathetically only causing him to turn his head. So I kept shoving him until he grabbed my arms pinning them down. The tears started leaking down my cheeks again showing I was weak.

"Fuck you! If your going to kill me, do it already" I sobbed.

"Savannah. Calm down. Look at me" Tyler tried to soothe me. Tears flowed heavily as I opened my eyes connecting with those jeweled blue eyes again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. Can you trust me right now?"

"Let go of me" I muttered under a sob. When he did I returned back to Roxanne who was curled up against the door crying. I crawled back across the glass on the carpet placing my hand on her arm. At the same time I grabbed my phone dialing Mitchell who was second on my speed dial.

"Roxanne, come on" I coaxed her. Not raising her head she allowed me to help her over the glass out of the car.

"Savannah?" The phone snapped urgently. I placed the phone next to my ear unable to get the words out of my mouth. But finally I breathed speaking into the mouthpiece so Mitchell knew I was alive.

"Come get me" I stated holding back a whimper.

Tyler stood a few feet from us so I kept my eyes on him the entire time. "Where are you?" Mitchell asked quickly. I glanced around us seeing nothing but road, trees, and darkness. Roxanne was tucked underneath my arm with her face in my shoulder still petrified.

"I don't know" I replied, my voice breaking. The tears were coming again only this time I held nothing back. The full waterworks hit me. It was reminiscent of my mom's funeral. The raw sorrow. I was just as powerless here as I was back then.

"Savannah!" Mitchell repeated sternly.

"I'll take you home" Tyler offered modestly. It was hard to believe him after feeling like it was the end for me.

"Don't come near me!" I screeched. At this point Mitchell was shouting into the phone but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him.

"Your on Old Mill Rd close to Laurel Rd intersection" Tyler stated. I brought the phone back to my mouth repeating those directions through tears. It was horrible being so weak and pathetic but I couldn't control myself. Mitchell told me to stay where I was and that he was on his way. When I hung up the phone my arm started to throb right around the elbow.

"Your bleeding" Tyler pointed out. The meat above my elbow had a mess of small cuts from the glass in the truck. Now in control of my emotions I wiped my arm on my shirt sniffling.

"No thanks to you. Tell me something Tyler, isn't Reid going to be disappointed you didn't kill us" I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I wish you would believe I wasn't trying to kill you. I want to help you. I want to help both of you". Those words would of made a dent earlier but now they were cheaper than a greeting card. I wanted to believe in Tyler but everything was too convenient.

"So what were you doing here Tyler?" I interrogated him. As long as he was on the other side of the road beside his car; everything was relaxed. Even though Roxanne was still tense underneath my grasp and she hadn't even looked at Tyler.

"I was on my way back from Caleb's. You can ask him yourself."

"One of your friends" I scoffed softly. Even if I was new to this whole friends thing it seemed as if they often lied for each other. I granted him the alibi though, trying to delve deeper into this whole mess. "How about my car? I heard someone hitting it and you conveniently show up"

"I just got here Savannah, I saw the dents and came to help. I know it seems like crap to you but I haven't tried to hurt you before. All I want to do is help you figure this out and I promise Reid won't have anything to do with it" Tyler explained.

"Reid has everything to do with it" Roxanne finally interjected. She was still holding my arm but less like a vice at the moment.

"You don't know that" Tyler backed his boy. So I backed my girl, "I know all that I need to know".

"Want to prove it?" Roxanne looked straight at Tyler. Her black eyeliner was plastered down her cheeks with pieces of hair stuck in it. I had to do a double take to make sure it was Roxanne still on my arm. She'd be the last person to trust Tyler.

"If you will trust me" Tyler responded. Roxanne glanced at me as if I was the only person he was speaking to. I saw lights up the road knowing it had to be Mitchell at how fast it was going. When I turned back to Tyler I nodded, "Meet us at Joe's; the coffee place. Tomorrow at noon."

* * *

Mitchell sped up toward us with grandfather in the back of the car. "Thanks for waiting with us" I faked for Tyler's sake.

"No problem" He grinned with those blue eyes. Grandpa grabbed me in his arms along with Roxanne trying to shield us. Not standing around to be question Tyler got into his car heading off.

"Are you girls alright?" Grandpa questioned. His arms were comforting as I placed an arm under his to hold him close.

"Fine now" I muttered. Behind us Mitchell was checking the truck hopefully he didn't ask any questions.

"Can we go home?" I asked weakly.

"Mitchell get us home" Grandpa ordered. I crawled into the back seat of the Lincoln with Roxanne and Grandpa trying to make eye contact with Roxanne.

"Who was that boy?" Mitchell asked.

"From school, I called him for help" I replied, in a matter of fact tone. Exhausted I leaned back figuring I would talk to Roxanne when we were alone. But now that we were in fake alliance with Tyler we could get this done faster. We could blow this thing wide open and this time I didn't care if Tyler went down with Reid.

* * *

Tyler watched in his rearview mirror as the scene disappeared from his sight. He than kept his eyes on the road letting out a little sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't of scared them Reid" Tyler stated. From the backseat Reid popped up smiling and shrugging, "Serves them both right and, we both know you like playing the hero".

"Whatever. But it makes it hard to convince them when you actually do vandalize their shit" Tyler tried to reason with Reid. But both of them knew how far that would get them. Nowhere.

"Well if you got into her pants faster, I wouldn't have to" Reid smirked.

"Unless that is where she keeps the tape" Tyler finalized smirking back. If there was anything he hated about Reid it was how his best friend pimped him out. Even though it usually scored him more tail than Reid.

A/N: So the sides have been chosen and now everyone is playing alliance. Will Tyler get the tape? Will Savannah find the tape? Will Caleb and Pogue find out? Will Roxanne remember?...Stay Tuned...

PS: Thank everyone for the reviews. They keep me in this thing till the end. So keep reviewing and I will keep writing.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to The Covenant or the characters associated.

* * *

Chapter Twelve...

"It's noon" I grumbled into my pillow.

Allowing it to sink in…I almost broke my neck looking at the clock again. 12:01. I sat straight up glancing at Roxanne whose disheveled hair was at my feet. Not even bothering to wake her I pulled some better looking clothes on than ran out the door.

This time I took a car with a full tank of gas which so happened to be the Lexus. Mitchell's personal car. I'd ask for forgiveness for taking it later.

The road seemed less haunted now that the sun was out playing through the trees. Still a bit scared I sped down the road towards town not caring to slow down. Once in town though I brought the speed to regulation.

Not getting parking in front of Joe's I sprinted a block and a half to the coffee place. However I slowed down so it looked like I casually was walking through the shops. At the counter was a girl but I hoped that Chance was working today too. I scoured the tables for Tyler and found him near the window palming a cup of coffee.

Without a word I sat down in front of him feeling completely alone in a crowded room.

"Hey" He seemed surprised in seeing me.

"Sorry, but after last night it takes a bit more persuasion to take a car out" I fed him a line.

"It's alright. How you doing?" Tyler asked sincerely. The sincerity was lost in this game though because I was on a mission.

"Pretty shook up. Roxanne had to be readmitted" I lied. It was a cruel thing to do but I doubted he cared. But he played the role well so he looked shocked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Once I catch you in the act, yes.

"Yeah" I nodded hopefully. I shot a glance at the register and thankfully Chance was standing there watching. Inside I smiled but I didn't linger to long on him.

"I never thought any of this would follow that first night" Tyler said reminiscing. In retrospect the fight seemed to turn out to be the least of my worries. Now I had supernatural beings after my footage and my life.

"Me neither. Imagine if I hadn't spilled that drink on Aaron. None of this would of happened" I pointed out in retrospect. The night would of probably in ended in Roxanne getting used and probably the same for me. But all in all it would have been a whole lot easier.

"We should just blame this whole thing on him and call it a day" Tyler joked. Aaron deserves it for being a prick but compared to Reid; Aaron's a saint.

"We could. Though I'm sure the Provost and the police would need evidence." I didn't know what I was supposed to be getting out of this meeting. Oh right, getting close to him. I wasn't very suave to begin with but hopefully if I kept acting interested and gullible I could dig up something. "And that's why you're here Tyler to help us get evidence" I smiled warmly.

"And prove this was just a misunderstanding" Tyler smiled back. His blue eyes flashed a lovely oceanic color that could drown damsels instead of rescuing them. I was barely wading water since I was a sucker for pretty eyes.

"Hopefully we can still be friends after this" I sounded pathetic. How could you be friends with someone who is an accomplice?

"Yeah" He said, equally pathetic. I didn't know if he was sincere but I'm pretty sure it mirrored my sincerity. But amazingly we didn't falter in the façades we were holding.

"Ok. So we should swap stories than try to fill in the blanks" I proposed. Tyler placed his coffee down nodding, "I'll go first."

"Reid and I dropped you and Roxanne off at the hospital late night Sunday. On Monday morning I came to see you at the hospital and Reid was in class. Tuesday I see you in class which is when Reid accused you of the hate tape-"

"Which I didn't make" I confessed truthfully.

"We don't see you for the rest of the day and Wednesday is when Reid is charged. On Thursday we see you at the hospital and last night the accident happens. Reid was at home grounded and I was with Caleb until I saw you guys on the road".

"When did Reid ask Roxanne out?" I pointed out.

"She proposed the idea since they had been talking for the past week. But I think it was last Wednesday" Tyler responded. When I watched him speak his answers seemed genuine enough to be true. A tough opponent indeed.

Not going to be outshined I recalled the past few days for Tyler as they had happened. The tape wasn't mentioned and neither was anything leading to the supernatural. As we were comparing stories my phone went off. I didn't even know I had Roxanne on my phone but she probably placed herself in there.

"Sorry" I apologized, "My grandpa".

"No problem. I'm running low on coffee. You want anything?"

I shook my head opening my phone as Tyler left the table. "You left me" Roxanne growled as I had forgotten.

"I was late as it is" I pointed out, speaking softly.

"Good, keeping him waiting shows him your not desperate" Roxanne said. I was far from taking her advice so I simply grumbled in agreement.

"So what are you guys doing?" Are you flirting?" Roxanne asked, "Is he still there? Why are you on the phone with me?"

"You called" I snapped. I knew that was louder than I should be so I calmed down, "I don't know what I'm doing? Or what I'm looking for".

"Calm down, just be interested in everything about him. Oh and look for anything that seems weird" Roxanne said quickly. "Now, get off the phone!"

I closed the phone trying to crush it in the palm of my hand but I had no luck. When I glanced back Tyler was coming over nursing another cup of coffee. I smiled at him watching him as he sat down before me.

"Everything ok?" He asked in between sips.

"Fine, just worried about Roxanne" I assured him. I messed with the frizzes in my hair than glanced at him, "Let's get out of here".

Tyler glanced at me with question in his eyes for a minute but he nodded in agreement. I stood before he did leading the way to the door. Before I walked out I glanced over in Chance's direction and met his eyes. Somehow he got his eyes to smile while his lips remained placid. It quelled my nervousness about going off with Tyler and, it made me think I might return alive.

"Do you want to drive?" Tyler asked, stopping beside out the store.

"Actually could you, I'm all nerves these days" I lied rubbing my hands together.

"Yeah," He nodded and than added cutely, "Just try not to bleed on the seat this time".

I laughed dryly following him, "I will try to keep it all in my body, just don't get into anymore fights I would want to protect you again".

Tyler turned back towards me for a moment scoffing, "Because you can fight".

"I've learned a thing or two so you better watch it" I pointed out. When really I was working with the same lame ass moves that got me my ass handed to me. Tyler looked scared than smiled which in turn made me smile but mine felt a little too genuine. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Tyler crossed the street to his truck unlocking it and than getting it. Turning his radio down he glanced over at me with those baby blues, "So where we going?"

"Surprise me" I attempted at flirting. When I did my seatbelt he took off down the road making me cling to the belt a bit. Half because he drove a bit fast and half because this may be the last time anyone will see me alive.

The scenery in Ipswich was beautiful when it wasn't being bogged down by rain. I couldn't help snap a few pictures with my phone for later. The silence in the car also helped since I wasn't required to make him want me. I felt awkward enough without that looming in my mind.

"So those men last night? Your father and uncle?" Tyler asked, attempting conversation.

"Close. My grandfather and Mitchell: his chauffer" I replied. I put my phone down glancing over at the boy across of me. "So are 'your boys' the only family you got?" I asked, smiling softly.

"No" Tyler said amused. "I have a mom and a dad, their out of the country at the moment on business in two separate regions of Europe". Aw, the kid was all alone except for that blonde thing he kept around him.

"How about your parents?" Tyler asked. Everyone loved asking this question; not that I hated it but people usually got all 'I'm sorry' and depressing.

"My dad is MIA and my mom passed years ago" I said, drumming my finger on my phone.

"Oh, so you've lived here for a while" Tyler tried to make sense of it all.

"Not exactly…my grandfather hosts a travel show. I mean hosted but, now he is looking for something close to home" I pointed out. This game of twenty questions wasn't bad but I'm sure he was waiting to ask, 'So where have you hidden the tape?'.

"So where have you been?" He asked, turning to glance at me then back at the road.

"To a lot of places but mostly for like two or three days…"

There weren't anymore trees on the road we were on just open fields. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. I had no idea where I was or where we were going. Now if anything bad did happen I was stuck with him.

"Savannah" Tyler said softly. I glanced away from the window back at him trying to breathe easy. "I know I'm the last person you want to trust right now. But thanks for coming anyway". His sincerity was almost believable. For a second I trusted him enough to let down my guard. I nodded in response since anything out of my lips would be broken jibber jabber.

"Where are we going?" I laughed halfheartedly. The road had turned to the gravel and field of white flowers was just outside my window. Rays of sun made the situation feel less scary. It was the first time I had remember seeing the sun since being here.

"Do you mind if I drop something off at home?" Tyler sighed sheepishly, "It will be quick. Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out".

"Oh no it's fine. I trust you not to kidnap me" I breathed. Not all that reassured I at least relaxed into my seat a little. 'Everything was going to go smooth'.

"Good we're here" He pointed. A stone manor surrounded by lavish greenery and flowers laid majestically in front of them. There was a cobblestone roundabout with a fountain in the middle of it.

Tyler got out the car then looked at me. "You can come in if you want" He offered.

"Oh…okay" I unbuckled my seatbelt. Once I was out of the car I followed Tyler up a small set of steps to two massive wooden doors. The doors were a rich bright brown with extravagant swoops carved into them.

"These are some doors" I gaped. He glanced back at me after unlocking them.

"They're imported from Spain" Tyler explained.

"Have you ever been? It's a beautiful place" I said quietly. Tyler opened the door while shaking his head in response to my question. "I'm not much for travel" He confessed. As he said this he held the door open for me. I took a look over my shoulder at the car then entered his home.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Covenant or any of their characters.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen...

The inside of the house was just as regal as it was on the inside. Even though impeccably clean and unused it felt warm. I stuffed my hands in my pockets feeling like I was tarnishing such a sparkling display of furnishing. I walked behind Tyler with my eyes scouring the paintings and portraits.

"Why don't you live here?" I muttered. I bumped into him since he had stopped short. Sheepishly, I backed up as he laughed then guided me to the kitchen.

"Most of the time there is no one here. It's a bit much for one person" Tyler stated. He took keys out of his jacket.

"Bit lonely…" I sighed. Tyler glanced up at me from his key so I averted my eyes to the tiles. There was something so earnest in the look he gave me that I couldn't handle it. The moment was just too much for me to keep on with this charade. I was terrible at this whole game anyway. The only way I was going to get through this was just being as honest with myself as possible.

I faced the sliding doors in the kitchen where there was a patio leading to a massive garden. The sun was shining brightly on everything. Right now I longed to just be in its warmth for a little while.

"Done" Tyler claimed. I turned around seeing that he placed two keys on the kitchen island.

"Can we go out there?" I asked Tyler about the garden.

"Yeah of course" He came around the island as I slid one of the doors to the side. Once I got outside I felt a little better. "I miss the sun" I said aloud.

"Ipswich isn't the place for you" Tyler mused.

"I'm beginning to think that" I laughed, "This place doesn't sit well with me at all".

"It isn't all bad" Tyler stepped off the porch.

"You've lived here all your life, haven't you?" I walked in step with him along a walkway that went through the garden. It felt better than being in the car.

"Yes but, its more than that. This place has history. My family has lived here for a very long time. Ipswich is part of me more than anything else." Passion really seemed to resonate from Tyler about his home.

"I don't know. There is a lot of places in the world where people feel the same way. This world is filled with histories of families. I don't think it's enough to tie someone to one place" I responded.

"Not just a place Savannah. It's home. There are millions of places in the world but it's the one place you'll always want be" Tyler explained. He stopped for a moment. "Where is that place for you?"

"I don't know" I replied truthfully. There were a million places in a the world that I had seen but I called none of them home. I kept walking following the path where it started to go into the forest.

"Maybe after all this you'll feel better about being here" He told me.

"Maybe" I muttered. I stepped off the path leaning on a tree glancing up at the sun shining through the leaves. "Can I trust you to tell me the truth?"

"Yes". This was probably not going to work but everyone deserved a shot at being honest. I wanted to think that maybe fear had made me jump to conclusions.

"Are you keeping anything from me?" I asked simply. Tyler lowered his head. "Savannah…" He sighed.

"I want you to trust me. If there is something you need to tell me I can handle it" I reassured him. My hand reached out to touch him. I let it drop to my side though unable to cross that bridge.

"Okay" Tyler breathed. He rose his head to look at me grinning. His eyes were filled with darkness. The entire eye pitch black. "This feels much better. Being so honest"

My scream seemed to be caught in my throat as I cowered back into the tree. Tyler stepped forward so that he was closer to me. "I may have been keeping a secret or two" He mused. I jerked away from him running as hard as I could in the opposite direction.

"Don't run!" He yelled. A tree exploded next to me so I dropped to the ground crawling behind a thicker one beside it. My chest was burning as my heart beat hard in my ears. I bit my lip to keep from crying out or breaking down. Roxanne had been right all along thinking Tyler was a part of it.

"Savannah!" Tyler screamed close by, "Oh Savannah!". I scrambled to my feet running but never looking back. There was nothing but woods surrounding me. I stopped behind another tree pulling out my phone unable to stop myself from trembling. It rang twice then it picked up.

"Savannah-" Chance said.

"Help me…I don't know where I am. Help me" I choked into the phone. Something snagged around my leg when I looked down I saw a root. In a flash I was on my back being dragged through the woods. I tried to grip the ground but I couldn't so I hoped to shield myself from the rocks and branches laying with the leaves.

When it stopped I uncovered my face to see Tyler hovering above me. His eyes were still darker than anything I had ever seen. "Don't" I whimpered, "You said you wouldn't hurt me".

"I lied" He frowned. His hand wiped a cut on my forehead that I gotten from being dragged. "You should of left it alone. Now look at you".

"I'm…I'm sorry. Please. Just-" Tyler's hand covered my mouth softly. The pain was starting to overtake the adrenaline. I gripped the grass to stop my shaking and felt a rock under my left hand.

"Enough. I just want the tape." Tyler confessed, "I'm being nice Savannah. You can tell me or I could force you." Tears leaked out of my eyes then rolled to the back of my head. No longer could I hold them. I nodded my head so Tyler raised his hand as he hovered back on his feet. My body rose as well to my feet even though my knees were shaking and my legs weak. It hurt to stand.

"It's…it's…" I whispered. Tyler was so close I could feel his impatient breathe on my face. Without thought I brought my left hand with the rock exposed hard against the side of his head. He staggered so I went to hit him again but a blast caught me dead center. Suddenly I was tumbling through the air only to land hard on my back several feet away.

The air in my lungs was gone as I gasped against the pain in my shoulders and hip. There was no way I could fight anymore. My sight was fuzzy from the fall so I closed my eyes. My last minutes of life would be here in the woods. I had nothing against whatever power Tyler was holding. I wish I could of protected Roxanne. I wish my grandfather didn't have to lose me. I wish I never left the dorm that night. I wish I could have been stronger.

"Not nice at all" Tyler growled. Blood was smeared on the side of his face. He stood over me as a my neck started to tighten making it hard to breathe. Everything got fuzzy around the edges of my vision.

"No!"

Tyler was thrown to the side as someone came crashing into him. I sucked in all the air I could until I was choking. Flipping myself over on my stomach I saw Chance struggling with Tyler. "Run Savannah" He shouted.

I tried to push myself up but my right shoulder radiated with pain. Unable to use my arm I shakily used my other arm to get to my feet. Tyler's back was to me as he started to create a sphere that he had aim for Chance. I wouldn't be able to run far enough to get away. In a last attempt I picked up a thick fallen branch from the scuffle. As quick as I could hobbled over to Tyler splitting the branch over the back of his head. He dropped to the ground in a lump.

Swaying I stood before Chance unable to take anymore. He caught me as I fell forward holding me against him. "You're safe now" He told me.

I couldn't talk so I simply sobbed into the front of his shirt. Chance placed his head on mine. "You're safe. Lets get out of here" He sighed. Using Chance to walk I was able to stumble back to his car. He had parked it off the road in the dirt. We were nowhere near Tyler's house.

Chance leaned me against the side of the car as he opened the passenger seat. I had never experience physical pain like this in my life. Everything from my feet to my head hurt. My body radiated with a symphony of pain. It was a great feeling to know I was alive. Once we were in the car Chance sped off until I was sitting in the back of Joe's. Everything was a blur in between as I replayed the last couple hours in my head.

"This is going to hurt" Roxanne whispered.

"What?" My shoulder snapped back into place with a flash of pain. I forgot she had met us at the back of Joe and was cleaning me up.

"AHHhhh!" My yell tapered off. She wiped my shoulder with a wet rag as on the toilet in the employee's bathroom. Roxanne's eyes were red. "Say something Savvy" She sniffled.

"How?" I wiggled my arm.

"I fell off a lot of horses" Roxanne's lips quivered in a thin smile. It didn't last long as she put a hand over her mouth crying. "You could of-" She choked.

"I could of…" I stood painfully, "But I didn't. I'm right here with you. I'm right here." I limply hugged her so she wrapped her arms around me tightly. The hug throbbed but it was just the kind of reassurance I needed now. Everything felt surreal at the moment. I was still waiting to wake up but deep down I knew I was awake. My mind wanted to slip away but I needed to keep it grounded for our sake.

"I don't want to lose you " She confessed, "And you won't be alone next time." More than me I think Roxanne needed to reassure herself. After another minute she let me go then lowered me back on the seat of the toilet.

"How bad is it?" I asked her. Roxanne took my hand to wipe down my arm where dirt had caked. All these injuries were going to be a little hard to explain to my grandfather and Mitchell.

"A couple of scratches. We won't know until I get you cleaned up" Roxanne rung out the rag in the sink. Her hair was wrapped into a loose bun with several strands that she missed. The shirt she was wearing was mine so it was a tad big on her. It was the least put together I had seen her look.

"Where is Chance?" I asked her.

"He went back for Tyler".

* * *

A/N: Trying to finish this thing...only took me a couple years. Sorry. I'm going to tie up all the loose ends and questions I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. Just Savannah and Roxanne.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen...

When Chance returned he looked a little worst for wear himself. He came in then just slumped down against the door across the room from us. I was in a chair that Roxanne had helped me get to. There hadn't been any bad wounds and my bruises were starting color.

"Nice shirt" Chance pointed hollowly. The shirt I was wearing was his along with a pair of sweats. My clothes were shredded.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked. This seemed to be a less important question but he literally showed up at the right time. A minute longer would have cost me my life.

"I followed you" He confessed, "Didn't seem safe sending you alone." Chance looked like he was struggling with a lot right now. I felt bad for dragging him into this whole mess.

"Thanks" I sighed.

"What the hell are we up against?" He voiced. A word popped into my head almost immediately.

Witch. The evidence Roxanne had compiled during her blackout was correct. The Sons of Ipswich were dabbling in something so dark. Something I couldn't fight against without a few casualties.

"Savannah?" Roxanne placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Evil. An evil we know nothing about and can't fight. We don't have the tape which is the only thing keeping us alive. Where is Tyler?" I thought aloud. When he woke up he was going to more pissed off and hell bent.

"You knocked him out pretty good" Chance mused. His humor was slowly returning to him. "My dad has a cabin several miles out of town. A quiet place he gets away to some weekends. He's there."

"We can't kidnap him" I stated quickly. The risk of holding him was going to piss off the other three. I could only assume the other two held the same powers Reid and Tyler proved to have.

"He'll kill us if we do" Roxanne spoke up. I glanced up at her since she had a very good point. I was the exhibit A to that argument.

"He'll kill us either way. There is nothing we have that can hold him" I pointed out. Chance and Roxanne both blanched at the fact. Our humanity proved to be a very weak point.

"It might take him a minute" Chance looked up at us.

"Take me to him" I replied. The only plan I could think of was to make a deal with the devil. Maybe I could hold off our death for a bit so we could get out unscathed.

"He tried to kill you!" Roxanne snapped. She walked out from my side to the center of the room. The look on her face was pure anxiety. "The moment we show up all of them we'll be waiting for us".

"Tyler could of killed me but the tape is too big of liability. They need the tape before they can even worry about us" I reminded her. All of this trouble for one little piece of plastic.

"You think he will listen?" Chance asked.

The three of us made the trek in Chance's truck all huddle in the front. Roxanne and Chance had placed me between them in the seat. The night had fallen upon us again. Everything was pitch black beyond the headlights. The darkness would be scary if I wasn't going to meet something a lot more sinister.

The silence in the car also didn't help my nerves. "When this over I'm going to need heavy sedatives to sleep" I muttered.

"I may never sleep again" Chance added. He ran his hair back pushing it out of his face.

"The sun helps" Roxanne mentioned. I looked over to her where she had her head down and her hands clasped in her lap. Without a thought I put my hand over hers which were slightly shaking. She wrapped her arm around mine with both her hands around my own.

"After this I have so much homework to catch up on" I chuckled. I could feel the other two look at me then they also laughed. The prospect of homework after this made me almost giddy. It meant we all survived with our lives without the threat of being murdered later.

"We should hang out after this" Chance stated.

"Just ask her out already" Roxanne sighed. Her head was rested against my shoulder with her eyes closed.

"I am. If we make it out of this I think we should go out on a date" Chance glanced at me for a moment. Nice to know if I didn't die I had something set up for the future. I nodded in agreement since even in the face of death I was still able to be embarrassed.

A small 'yay' escaped from my right where Roxanne tried to sleep. I couldn't blame her since I was rather tired and in pain. The adrenaline had completely worn off to the point where being seated brought discomfort.

When the ride finally came to halt we were in front of a cabin with a roundabout driveway. A tremble echoed through me as I thought about what laid inside for us. Chance was the first one out of the car. He helped me out then Roxanne who had never fallen asleep. We stood in silence in front of the door as Chance opened it. The lights in the house were out which made me extremely nervous.

"This way" Chance whispered. He flipped on the lights inside where a living room greeted us. Behind me Roxanne was extremely close with her hand in mine. Beyond the living room was a kitchen which we walked through to a hall. Every where we walked Chance would immediately turn on the lights.

The room at the end of hall was filled with guns and other hunting items. Chance picked up a rifle immediately so I grabbed his arm. "What-what are you doing?" I stammered.

"Its empty" He said quietly. I turned to Roxanne who in her other hand held a hatchet. Chance turned the knob then pushed it open where a good sized cage sat. Inside in the darkness was a figure on its knees. I forgot how to breathe at that exact moment.

Chance went into the room first to flip on the light. A bound and gagged Tyler looked straight at me. Chains kept his arms down while ropes bound his wrist behind his back. A rag tied around his mouth completed the entire kidnapped look.

"Jeez" I gasped. In small steps I went towards the cage alone since Roxanne stopped at the door. The cage looked like it could fit a large door or a small bear. Hence Tyler kneeled to keep his head from the top of the bars.

The chains and cage made me feel better but not by much at the moment. Tyler's eyes darted from me to Chance then Roxanne. His blue eyes shimmered in the light.

"No one else is getting hurt" I voiced to the room, "But if your eyes go black I can't hold that promise". The shocked look in Tyler's eyes almost looked genuine. He nodded though in agreement.

"We don't have the tape" I confessed.

"Savannah!" Roxanne protested. I cleared my throat nervously since it felt dry.

"The only person who knows where the tape is in this room though" I turned to Roxanne. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me.

"I can't-" She started.

"Roxanne knows where it is but we need time. We need our lives. All of us. We all walk away with our lives or" I choked. The emotions bubbled to the surface as I thought about it.

"Or the tape goes viral. If you agree to these terms nod. If you don't-well there is no other side to this agreement".

Tyler nodded. "I know you and your friends are going to kill us when you get the tape. But in this agreement you only get me."

"No!" Chance snapped, "Don't do this. You don't get her!"

"I won't fight or argue. You kill me and you let them go" I continued. Warm tears fell down my cheeks as I looked Tyler in the eyes. "I need your word".

With a shaky hand I reached into the cage to pull down the rag. Tyler lifted his head a little so I pull it from his mouth.

"We're not going to kill anyone. Savannah, please. I know its scary because you don't understand but I would never hurt you" He pleaded. At this point I pulled the jacket Chance had given me off. The bruises were fully formed plus some of the band aids had bled through.

"You're a liar. You think this funny. Don't toy with me Tyler. I know you can get out of this cage. You dragged me through the woods to prove it! Go ahead! Bust out!" I yelled. The fear had formed into anger. "I'm scared shitless but, I find if I'm going to die soon I might as well die with the truth. Don't hold back".

"I can't" Tyler said quietly.

"What?" I replied. The whole powers thing was new to me but it seemed they could use them freely.

Tyler closed his eyes then opened them. They were blue. "It's gone. You brought me here you should know".

"I didn't bring you here. You attacked me Tyler. You used your powers to hurt me for the tape" I said breathlessly.

"I didn't. I couldn't have-" Tyler started. He looked at me quizzically. I had seen this expression once before but it had been on Roxanne's face. The fear of not being able to recall.

"You tried to kill her! Now you can't conveniently remember" Chance scoffed.

"Savannah-". A few days ago I would of fell into his every word without question.

"You're cute. Cute, sweet, even a bit smooth. I used to think so. Now all I see is a monster" I snapped. I pulled away from the cage then turned my back on him.

"You know that's not true. Savannah, please. We can figure this out together". The helplessness in his voice almost made me turn around. I couldn't succumb though so I kept a firm stance.

"I'll tell Reid where to find you" I retorted. No longer able to be in his presence I walked out of the room. Halfway down the hall I collapsed against the wall. The weight of the world fell on my shoulders. Exhausted I slid down the wall until someone slid under my arm.

"You need to go home" Roxanne commented.

"We need to figure this out" I added. She led me towards the door as Chance brought up the rear.

"Tomorrow's another day" He said. We weren't promised tomorrow though. Time seemed to be running out.

* * *

A/N: We are getting very close to the end and I'm so sad to see this one end. I'm kind of happy though that it gets an ending. New chapter by Monday!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any of the characters except for those not in the movie.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Savannah, you have a visitor" Mitchell knocked. Last night when Roxanne and I had returned we were greeted by the cops. My grandfather had called them because he thought I was missing. Now I couldn't leave the house especially since I came home so bang up last night.

"Hey Sav" Chance waved, "I bring coffee and snacks".

"No tea" Roxanne huffed. She was on the floor immersed in a book on the history of Ipswich.

"Chai for princess" He walked in. I glanced back at the door where Mitchell stood with his eyes firmly on Chance. He met my glance with a stern look of disapproval.

"Thanks Mitchell" I smiled. He surveyed the scene again then left but the door remained wide open. I took a coffee from Chance as he took a spot on the floor against the bed. "Thanks Chance. Sorry if Mitchell gave you the third degree" I apologized.

"I'm surprised he let me in" Chance said meekly. After last night Mitchell's mission was now to keep his eye on me. Chance glanced at me on the bed, "So they bought the fall story?"

"Yeah. I hated to lie to them but the truth is far too insane" I muttered. Roxanne and I had came up with story in which we had gone running. In my clumsiness I had fallen down a slope. My phone had been lost in the fall while Roxanne hadn't had hers.

"Did you guys find anything?" Chance nodded at the books.

"Their families have been in Ipswich forever. Since the witch hunt trials time" Roxanne handed him her book. She sat up to drink her cup of tea along with go through the bag of baked goods.

"There is literally tons of lore about Ipswich. About these five families who made a covenant of silence to hide the fact they were witches. However, one of the families wasn't down with that and got themselves burned at the stake."

"So now there four families" Chance glanced at me. I nodded.

"Nothing on how to kill them though" Roxanne muttered. I was tentative on that whole side of things. Murder was not something I wanted to get involved in. Occult or not.

"Fire seemed to work well enough" His eyes on the book.

"Do you hear yourselves? No matter how weird this might be murder is still murder. We're not killing anyone" I retorted. We were past peace but I couldn't bare the thought of ending anyone's life. Some of us still had to hold on to our humanity.

"How about after the tape? They're going to come for us" Chance said quietly.

"That's why I'm staying behind" I said softly. This had all started by my camera. I could die knowing the other two were spared of the same fate.

"We're not letting you sacrifice yourself" Chance snapped. He got off the floor sitting beside me on the bed. "We can figure something out".

"I'm not leaving without you" Roxanne pointed out. She looked at me with a rather annoyed face. I shook my head slowly since I didn't want to hear it from both of them.

"You both can get away" I choked.

"To go where?" Roxanne hissed. I opened my mouth but then I closed it since she held up her hand. "Home? That's laughable. I'm not going anywhere without you Sav. Grave or otherwise".

"Plus me and princess would end up killing each other without you" Chance replied. The possibilities were high since they would annoy each other. This wasn't a moment to get sentimental but I could feel the pangs of gratitude. No matter how unorthodox we were as a team I was glad I wasn't alone.

"We stick together" I reassured them.

* * *

The moment Reid woke up he knew something was wrong. He woke up with a cold sweat on his brow. His hands were clenched in his sheets. The accelerated thump in his chest against his ribcage. Even weirder was the fact Tyler was not in the bed across the room.

His emerald sheets were tucked into the mattress in a prestigious manner than Reid always teased him about. The same was they looked when Reid had collapsed last night in his bed. Tyler hadn't come back to the dorm last night.

Even when either of them hooked up they always would sneak back in the morning. There wasn't really any point in sticking around. Plus, dorm beds weren't very comfortable for two people let alone one.

Reid grabbed his phone of the dresser to check for any messages. One from Pogue but none from Tyler. He must have gotten the tape from Savannah by now. That was his only mission last night. It wasn't like Tyler to completely leave Reid out of the loop. He pressed Tyler's number on his phone as he sat up.

"Come on Ty" He muttered. It rang several times then went straight to voicemail. There was always a chance Tyler actually liked this girl enough to stick around. He had been vocal about not hurting her or taking it too far. Not that Reid wanted to do anything of those things but he needed the tape.

Something about her just annoyed him to no end. The fact she was constantly in his way could be it. Always causing problems for him. He really had no idea what Tyler saw in the weird redhead. Everyone was so eager to take her side without concrete evidence.

Reid got out of the bed not going to dwell on the girl anymore. He had classes to attend in an half hour and by then hopefully Tyler would be back.

As he left his room somehow late already his phone went off. He answered it as he walked away from the door.

"Hey Ty-" He started.

"We have Tyler" Savannah voiced. Reid pulled the phone from his ear seeing Roxanne's name come up.

"Bullshit" Reid spat. Savannah sighed.

"Fine, don't believe me but your four families might get cut down to three. Can you live with the fact that it was your fault?" She said quietly.

Reid stepped off to the side feeling a tightness in chest. "You have no idea who your messing with" He replied darkly.

"Actually I have a good idea of who I'm messing with. I have the scars to prove it. However, you might be underestimating me just a bit" Savannah said, "I have Tyler. I won't hurt him. This call is so you can come get him. He's powerless and I'm not a monster".

"What did you do to him?" Reid seethed. There was no way Savannah had the power to take Tyler's. Unless she was right and he had been underestimating her. She could be more than just some weird redhead.

"Nothing. Actually, I may have cracked him over the head. Maybe that's what did it…" She contemplated.

"Savannah I'm going to find you" Reid promised.

"I have Tyler. Do you really want to threaten me?" She hissed. Reid swallowed hard since his throat felt dry.

"In an hour his truck will be parked in the Ipswich Medical Center parking lot. You will find him inside the truck unharmed except for the head thing" She informed him.

"You liked him" Reid snapped.

"I did before he tried to kill me. Before you used him to get to me. Tyler knows my demands" Savannah hung up. Reid stood there with the phone for a moment. Maybe he had gone too far this time. They had Tyler which Reid had never expected to happen. These girls were no longer head over heels or scared it seemed.

Everything had escalated to something Reid didn't want to deal with by himself. He knew he had to tell Caleb and Pogue everything now. But he had to get Tyler first to make sure he was okay. Especially if Savannah had stripped him of his powers.

* * *

"Your shaking" Roxanne pointed out. I dropped the phone letting a breathe I had been holding since I placed the call. Soon this would all be over. Soon we would get back to our mundane teenage lives. Soon.

Chance put his arm around me giving my shoulders a quick squeeze. I glanced at him, "Be careful. Please be careful".

"I have the easy part. Drop off Tyler then come back here" He said simply.

"Come back. That's the important part" I reminded him, "If anything isn't right you come back here."

"I'll call you when I make the drop" Chance said. I nodded as he quickly leaned in to peck me on the cheek. Before I could even react he was out the door so I ducked my head.

"Interesting" Roxanne chirped from the floor.

"Oh shush" I said and sipped my coffee.

* * *

A/N: Everything must coming to an end and there are five chapters left in this tale.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Covenant or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Reid ducked into an empty corridor placing his hands on top of his head trying to get a breathe. His chest felt like it was going explode while his stomach sank to his knees. This could not be happening.

"Shit!" He snapped. There was no way they could have gotten the drop on Tyler. She had to be lying. Reid paced going through the conversation in his mind again. Even if she was lying this had gotten really bad. Maybe this had gone on long enough with Caleb and Pogue's assistance.

This was probably one of the worst incidents he had gotten them into. The fact he also couldn't fix it made it ten times worst. Reid could already see the disappointed look in Caleb's eye and the lecture. Plus, Pogue was never going to let him live it down. He had to make sure Tyler was okay then he'd included the other two.

Reid took a deep breathe then tried to sense if Tyler was hurt. All he felt was emptiness like someone had ripped Tyler's essence away. There was literally no magical blip on the radar which meant one of two things.

1) Tyler's magic had been stripped away or- well Reid didn't have to even give into the possibility. The odd thing is he should have felt it. If someone had taken Tyler's magic they all should have felt it.

None of this made sense unless he had really underestimated Savannah all along. Possibly she had been playing them all and was more dangerous than he could have imagined.

Reid tried Tyler's phone again as he walked towards the dorms. The phone went straight to voicemail after a couple of rings. Unable to hold off he made the one call he had been dreading.

"What'd you do?" Pogue voiced. This was slightly better than dealing with Caleb for the moment. Sometimes you had to bite the bullet.

"Shut up, just listen. I think this Savannah chick may be more than I thought" Reid pointed out.

"Not every girl that doesn't fall for your shit is evil" Pogue mused. Reid sighed.

"She knows about us" He muttered.

"What does she know about us?" The other boy's voice got hushed. Of course, he would have to spell it out for Pogue. Obviously he was going to have to suffer and fess up.

"We like to knit in our spare time. What do you think she knows?!" Reid spat.

"Where the hell are you?" Pogue seethed, "How did she find out?!"

"All that matters is right now is that she knows and I need you to find out what she is" Reid pointed out, "She knows things".

"Damn it Reid, when Caleb finds out-…did you even call Caleb? You called me first didn't you! You want me to tell him…I'm not going to" Pogue went off into a tangent.

"Pogue! I'll tell Caleb. Just do this one thing for me" He said. As he reached the outskirts of the campus he stopped since obviously he wasn't going to walk to the hospital.

"What are you doing?! You never clean up your messes Reid. What are you going to do when you ascend?" He growled, "I'm not-"

"I have to pick up Tyler" Reid said defensively, "He is with her. Obviously I'm trying to fix this". Possibly making it worse as he does try. These things never happened to anyone else but him. "Let me at least step up before you go and tell Caleb. Give me that at least".

"You have until after classes. Get Tyler and I'll see what I can find" Pogue grumbled. A semi weight filled lifted off of Reid's shoulders. People always thought Pogue was the severe one but ever since they were little Reid has been able to talk to him. "Oh, and Reid?"

"Yeah" Reid responded.

"You owe me for the rest of your life". The call ended after that leaving Reid with one mission. He had to get Tyler back with three hours to spare. Reid took a deep breathe then took step disappearing out of sight.

* * *

"Anna"

I looked from my phone where Roxanne and I were watching it intensely. We just wanted to hear from Chance to make sure everything was alright. My grandfather stood at the door looking rather serious.

"I need a walk" Roxanne hopped up. She took the phone with her before I could even get a word in. Grandpa walked in quietly looking around the room.

"I think I may have acted hastily in coming back here" He said as he stood at the window. I had never seen him like this before. "I never asked where you had wanted to go".

"Home" I replied. The words had kind of slipped out before I thought about it. Grandpa turned around to face me looking a little wide eyed. "I thought maybe that would be in Providence but it was only cause I missed mom. She loved it there but she'd always talk about this place. So I thought maybe I could love it too. "

"It was better when it was all of us. Your mother, grandmother, and I" He confessed. "They made it seem so warm and alive".

"Mom was really good at that" I nodded, "But we don't do a bad job either".

"You don't have to spare my feelings Savannah. I've been less than an ideal father once again" He sat at the edge of the bed.

"You were great" I choked, "Still great".

Grandpa kissed my crown then settled in next to me where I sat against the headboard. "You've been the greatest. Resilient just like your mother".

"Maybe we could stay until the summer then move" I put my head on shoulder. It hurt me to think he felt inadequate due to everything that has happened to me. None of this was his fault at all.

"I've heard good things about NYU. I'm sure we can find a good school nearby before then" He pointed out, "But wherever you decide is where we'll go". The city seemed so much better than wide open spaces. I was meant for the congestion and people at every step.

"I do love winter in New York" I sighed. The possibility I could get out of all of this and leave it all behind was nice.

"We'll make it a home Savannah, I promise" Grandpa told me.

"As long as its me and you Papa it will be" I smiled. All throughout my life Grandpa has been the only thing that was constant. He hadn't missed any important milestone. The man worked hard and was distant but he could be counted on.

"It'll be just us" He said. I glanced at him, "How about Mitchell and Arnold?"

"I don't think Arnold could handle the move. His family is here. I'll talk to Mitchell about it later. " Grandpa explained.

"I think he'd really like a vacation" I let drop. Mitchell has been with us for the longest time. He was like part of the family. Several years younger than my grandfather he used to work in a shop. He sort of went from mechanic to butler to nanny overnight.

"You think we could handle it without him?" Grandpa asked.

"Only for a little bit" I replied. The thought of him getting some time to see his own daughter made me happy. He'd talk about her sometimes but only for little while.

"So Mitchell told me a young man visited earlier?" He said sternly. I kind of knew this was coming and I gave Grandpa credit for not starting off with it. He had been probably holding that one for quite a time.

"Chance. Roxanne and I met him at this coffee shop in town. He's like my only other friend apart from Roxanne" I told him. Hopefully, this was enough to keep from talking about 'what happens between boys and girls our age'.

"How is Roxanne?" He changed the subject.

"Better. Thanks for letting her stay with us. I know she really appreciates someone being kind and understanding" I said softly. I needed Roxanne just as much as she needed me. This whole thing has made us closer than I have ever been to some one my age. At first I thought she'd be the last person I'd be stuck with but it proved to a pretty thick façade.

"She's been through quite a lot. You've been good to help her as you have" Grandpa commended me, "You both have become quite the pair."

"I think I might have a best friend" I gasped comically. Grandpa nudged me, "At least one good thing has come from this".

"Yeah" I agreed. Grandpa gave my hand a squeeze then he stood from the bed. "When your feeling better we'll get the rest of things from your dorm. Settle in for the rest of the semester".

"Sounds good" I nodded, "I need to get my books too".

"I'll get in touch with your professors. I'm sure you can do some work to get your mind off things" He said then left. I was not excited about the amount of work I had missed.

Minutes later Roxanne walked in with a fully made plate of food. "Dinner is ready" She pointed out, "The roast is delicious."

"Some of that for me" I teased. She gave me a look that said no.

"The food here really reminds me of home. I really miss Jacq…he could put together a seven course" Roxanne said softly. She seemed to be in her head.

"Did you spend your winter break there?" I asked.

"No. I spend my vacations here" She concentrated on her food, "You'll be enjoying my company until next year".

"Actually my grandfather and I talked about that. I'm going to finish this year then do my senior somewhere else. After all that's-"

"You can't go" Roxanne sputtered, "I have no one here. You said we'd stick together. All of us". She looked frantic which definitely made me uneasy. I know she was nervous about getting back to school after everything that has happened.

"I'm sure you've made plans to leave after this year…" I started.

"I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have any other friends but you" She choked. I slipped out of the bed slowly since most of my wounds from the other day were still healing.

"How about your parents?" I pointed out, "You told me that they-"

"I lied" Roxanne muttered. I sat on the ground across from her where she wiped her tears away quick. "I'm not welcomed there. I'm not welcomed here. Your really nice to me and now your leaving me".

"They haven't gotten to know you like I have Rox. Your this girl who takes care of her friends and pops shoulders back into place. You may be so scared at times but you still manage to look completely flawless. You're my best friend".

She sniffled, "You think I look flawless when I'm scared."

"You are so special" I laughed, a few tears escaped.

"You're my best friend too" Roxanne nodded, "Even if you are abandoning me-"

"I think if you let down your guard people will understand" I smiled warmly. There was seemed to be this whole other person Roxanne was buried deep below. Moments like these allowed me to see her a little.

"You think those girls want to get to know me?" She scoffed.

"Yes, what would be so bad in that?" I'm sure Roxanne had made a lot of people hate her. She sort of didn't have a way with people. It took me a while to get used to her ways.

"Chance hasn't called yet" She held out the phone. I took the hint along with the phone. It had been a while since Chance left but I didn't want to freak out just yet.

* * *

"I don't really know what a girl like Savannah saw in you. I mean past the whole rich boy thing" Chance pointed out. He was in the front seat of Tyler's truck while Tyler was tied up between the seats. No matter how much he fought the binds he couldn't manage to free himself.

"She's rich too" He struggled.

"Then you must of put on a spell on her" Chance pointed out, "Something small to make her do whatever you want".

"I'd never do anything like that to her" Tyler spat. He wanted to believe he never hurt. No matter how much she knew he never wanted her to get hurt.

"Tell that to her face, arms, legs…really all of her" Chance snapped back.

"So what's your plan?" Tyler sighed, "You going to do the same to me."

"No, she said not to harm you. Plus I think it's uncomfortable enough with you tied up like a hog back there". Tyler managed to get on his side where he tried to look at Chance.

"Where we going?" All he could see out the window was the sky. He wished he could tap into his power but he had tried all night.

"It's a surprise" Chance said amused, "So technically what are you?"

"A hostage" Tyler replied. A chuckled came from Chance who glanced back for only a moment. "I never hurt her-"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" Chance shouted, "The way you used your powers to slam her to the ground. The way she screamed and begged but you mocked her. You taunted her with death. Whatever you are your sick."

"I can't remember any of that" Tyler said exasperated, "I didn't do that".

"You'll find no sympathy here" Chance muttered.

Tyler hoped Reid was out looking for him. Possibly by now he had told Pogue and Caleb. All of them were trying to track him down. Soon they would show up and get him out of this mess.

"So you do all Savannah's dirty work?" Tyler asked. Maybe he could get this guy to slip up and learn something.

"I'm just trying to protect them" Chance said defensively. This guy seemed set on being where he didn't belong. Usually Tyler played the hero, he'd never been on the receiving end of someone's heroism.

"From who?" Tyler sighed, "This is a huge misunderstanding".

"Well tell it to your buddy when he gets here" Chance stopped the car. He left the keys in the car along with the doors unlocked.

"Wait!" Tyler called. The door shut immediately leaving him along stuck on the floor. He struggled more trying to free his hands and feet which were tied together behind his back.

Suddenly something hit the car with a force that startled Tyler. "Hey!" Tyler shouted. Tyler strained a bit to look at the window his feet were pointed towards. Chance's face went through the glass the second time around. He hung bloodied with his head in the empty window.

He was pulled out then the door the opened. Chance was tossed on top of him unconscious as he heard a snicker at the door.

"Well look what we have here?"

* * *

"He's not picking up his phone" Pogue said frustrated. He had called Reid after he had gotten to Caleb's. Along with the fact Reid had never called Caleb so the other boy didn't know. Right now Caleb was looking over everything Pogue had managed to dig up on Savannah.

"She doesn't seem like a threat. Weird but not a threat" Caleb thumbed through the papers. "I think you wasted your time on this one Pogue".

"Reid pleaded me to dig her files up. You know Reid never asks for help" He reminded the older boy. Only by a couple months.

"I know but he is wrong about her. What did he tell you?" Caleb glanced up at him. Pogue knew Caleb was fishing because he knew something was up. He hated Reid for not showing since someone had to tell Caleb.

"She found out about what we are. Reid didn't tell me-"

Caleb shot to his feet, "She knows about our abilities. All of us. Why didn't you tell me that first? How did she find out?"

"Reid was supposed to be here to tell you" Pogue said angrily, "Obviously he knew it wouldn't be long before I told you. I'm going to kick his ass." The whole wind up was an act he should be used to. Every time he thinks Reid has grown just tad it is usually bullshit.

"Pogue, how long has she known?!" Caleb seethed. The anger was misplaced which is exactly why Reid wasn't here. Pogue had to answer all the questions and calm Caleb down.

"I don't know. He just told me today but I'm guessing its why he's been avoiding us. Caleb, obviously she can't tell anybody. No one will believe her," Pogue reassured him. "She hasn't said anything as far as I know."

Caleb sat down hard then put his face in his hands. He looked up at Pogue with a determined glance. "We need to find Reid and Tyler now. I haven't been able to sense them for a while so their obviously lying low. After that we'll find out what to do about Savannah".

"Its weird they haven't even used in the slightest" Pogue muttered. Caleb pulled out a map of Ipswich while Pogue got two heirlooms from a locked box only one of them could get into. He rotated the a old watch and cloth over the map with his powers. He muttered the words he knew as a boy.

The items rotated over the map even as they stopped. They glided up and down unable to stop at one place. "You do it right?" Caleb muttered.

"Dude". Pogue has been using this spell since he was little. It came very handy when playing hide and seek with three others with abilities.

"They wouldn't leave Ipswich without one of us knowing about it. I don't think someone wants us to find them." Pogue stopped the spell then put everything back where it was hidden.

"I'll go to their usual places" Pogue said going up the steps. Caleb picked up the papers that Pogue had acquired.

"I'll go too. We should talk to Savannah". Hopefully, he found Reid and Tyler in there dorm being idiots because there are girls around. He wanted to be paranoid because he would hate anyone to be on the receiving of his wrath for hurting his family.

* * *

A/N: Tying up everything I can and sending it out with a bang. Four more chapters until the finish! See you guys very soon with more.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is a disclaimer I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been twenty four hours since Chance had left my house to drop off Tyler. I had sent fourteen voicemails and several hundred texts if he ever got them.

He would get them since he is fine.

I watched as my grandfather and Mitchell were off again. Behind me Roxanne had finally fell asleep since we both couldn't stand the dark.

I just couldn't sleep knowing Chance hadn't checked in yet. Didn't mean I was tired with my eyes burning from the lack of sleep. A cop car rolled in front of the house immediately blasting the exhaustion away. I tore out of the room then down the hall way to the stairs. Almost stumbling down the stairs I fell into the seating area.

The bell rang throughout the room in a hollow way. I picked myself off the ground going to the door pulling it open. "Can I help you officer" I swallowed.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Savannah Lexington" He looked at my face. The bruises and cuts were still pretty apparent from my tumble. I opened the door then stepped all the way out into the morning sun.

"I'm Savannah. Is this about my fall?" I gulped. I wanted it to be about my fall so bad. Please let it be about anything but Chance.

"No Miss Lexington. Do you mind if we step inside?" He nodded.

"Sure" I stepped back inside. Roxanne stood a couple feet from the door with the palest expression. "I heard the door bell" She pointed.

"An officer is here" I tried to breathe.

"I'll get coffee" Roxanne raced off. I took a seat in one of the chairs as the officer took another. He was older with broad shoulders and short legs.

"Do you know Chance Rogers?" He asked me. My breathe never returned as I looked him in the eyes and nodded. "How?"

I cleared my throat. It felt so dry. "I met him at Joe's. He works there and we've talked a couple times."

"Have you seen him lately?" Roxanne came out with a tray of three mugs along with sugar and cream. "Yesterday" She told him.

"He was here checking on me. Like I said I had fallen." The officer looked from Roxanne to me then wrote something down. "Thanks for the coffee"

"Is Chance ok?" Roxanne sat close to me.

"His father called the police this afternoon. He's been missing since Tuesday. Didn't show up for work today. You have any idea where he is?" He poured some sugar and crème into one of the mugs. "None of his school or work friends have seen him".

"He says he was going to the cabin last night." It was super hard to hold back tears as I lied to the police. The truth would of just got us locked in a padded box with no evidence.

"He say why?" The officer glanced at Roxanne. She had her legs tucked under her with her hands in her lap.

"No." I shook my head. Any words would have been a mess out of me. They had gotten him because of me. It was all my fault he was gone. His blood was on my hands forever.

"Well call us if you here anything from him" The officer said awkwardly. He got up but I couldn't so Roxanne showed him to the door. The tears rolled down my face but I didn't care to brush them away. My whole body shook as I gasped for breathe.

Roxanne rushed over to me. "He's not gone," She choked.

"We have to find him" I sobbed, "We're going to find him". The door bell went off again so I wiped my eyes quick. Roxanne rushed ahead of me then opened the door.

"Hey-"

She slammed the door so hard I jumped. When I turned the corner she grabbed me tugging me towards the stairs. "Its them! Their here for us! Come on!" She scrambled.

I gripped her face in my hands harder than I meant to. "Run" I hissed. I pushed her away from me even as she tried to hold on.

"No" She shook her head. I shoved her again, "Go! Meet me at Joe's if you can! Go!" Roxanne stumbled back then ran for the back of the house. She looked back only once more than disappeared from sight.

I summoned all the strength I had left in me to walk over to the door and open it.

* * *

Caleb looked back at Pogue when the door slammed in his face. The longer haired boy shrugged from where he was leaning on Caleb's car. This was there last step after scouring all of Ipswich for Reid and Tyler. It seemed as if the other boys had disappeared into thin air.

The door open once more and there stood Savannah with blood shot eyes and messy hair. A few cuts on her face and chin looked fresh. She looked liked as if she had been through hell.

"Sava-"

Before Caleb knew it he was on the ground with the red head on top of him. She seemed very angry and hell bent on breaking his face. This wasn't the typical reaction he got from girls. Even Sarah as mad as she could get wasn't this scary. He was almost so stunned he didn't grab her swinging arms.

"Whoa!" Pogue called out. He tore Savannah off with one arm holding as she kicked and screamed. "He wasn't part of the deal!" She screamed, "I'm not going without a fight!"

Caleb pulled himself off the ground, "Savannah, stop. Your going to hurt yourself". He watched her thrash with the tenacity of a mad dog. The anger radiated off of her as she tried to take Pogue down. Not effectively at all.

"Pogue let her go" Caleb braced himself.

"What?" Pogue said,

"What?" Savannah followed.

Caleb nodded as Pogue placed her down where she stood with confused look. Only for a moment though since she stalked over to him fist clenched. She went to swing again but stopped then put her hands to her face. A loud sobbing sound came from her.

"She might actually be crazy" Pogue whispered.

"Why are you toying with me?" She looked up at him, "I won't give up Roxanne."

"We just want to know if you know where Reid and Tyler are?" Caleb asked her.

"So you all can kill me together" Savannah brushed her hair back, "I don't know how this magic thing works".

Caleb stiffened for a moment, "We don't do that. We don't hurt others"

"You've been watching too many movies" Pogue called out. Savannah lifted her shirt so her bare back was facing Pogue.

"Tyler did this to me. Excuse me if I don't believe the bullshit" She snapped. She pushed her sleeves so Caleb could see the bruises on her arm.

"He would never" Caleb tried to reason. Savannah pulled down the collar so the hand marks on her neck were visible. Her hands shook as she released it to look at both of them.

"Chance saved me. He was just trying to save me. Let him go and you can have me." Savannah's eyes brimmed with tears again as she looked at Caleb. The fear in her eyes was too genuine not to believe her.

"We don't have anyone. We only want to know where Reid and Tyler are" Pogue said loudly. Savannah looked hard into Caleb's eyes and he nodded. She shook her head so hard he thought she was going to fall over.

"Reid was supposed to pick up Tyler at Ipswich Medical Center. I told him he could get Tyler there. A peace offering. We didn't hurt him…minus the minor concussion but he was going to kill Chance" Savannah rambled. This didn't sound like Tyler at all. Savannah could be lying but she seemed so rattled and genuinely scared of them both.

"That was yesterday" Pogue muttered, "When Tyler attacked you did his eyes-"

"Go black" She shivered, "Yeah." Pogue looked at Caleb with a look that probably mirrored his own. Someone had set them up because there was no possible way Tyler would attack anyone.

"We have to go to the medical center" Pogue voiced. Savannah stepped out the way so she was no longer in Caleb's way. She had her arms wrapped her middle with her eyes averted to the road.

"We'll get all three of them back. I promise." Savannah let out a laugh that sounded like a sob then looked at Caleb. He looked at Pogue who got the message to get in the car.

"I know your so scared you think you can't trust me. You've seen things that you possibly can't explain. Your worried about your friends and your family. Its alright to be scared but I need you to do something for me" Caleb voiced.

Savannah stiffened. "I need you to come with me" He finished.

"No" She stammered.

"I think someone may try to hurt you again Savannah. If you can come with us we can keep you safe" Caleb tried to reason.

"I have to protect my own first" She shook her head. He knew he couldn't get her to come with him. They had gotten to her too late. Now she didn't trust any of them and probably get hurt trying to protect others.

"I'm sorry" He told her. Caleb returned to the car where Pogue was ready to go.

"Someone's trying to ruin us". Caleb agreed with Pogue, "I think they might have succeeded".

* * *

When Roxanne had run out through the back door of the kitchen she grabbed a sharp knife on the way out. In the back of the house driveway was a car. She had only gotten her permit last year but at least this was legal. The keys were still in the ignition along with some groceries.

"Sorry Arnold" Roxanne muttered. She tore off out the back road a little faster than she should have. The car veered a little but Roxanne yanked on the steering wheel to keep it on the road. Every time she had ridden with Savannah, the other girl had made it look so easy.

Being hysterical probably didn't help her driving any though. Roxanne took a shaky breathe with her eyes darting all around her. She hadn't expected everything to come to a head so quick. Now Savannah was back there by herself to give her a head start. She didn't want to run away without Savannah in the seat beside her.

The red head had become something Roxanne hadn't known she had wanted. Someone in her corner with no shadow of a doubt. It seemed after that night Savannah had made it her duty to protect Roxanne. Only one other person had ever made the same attempt.

Roxanne checked her rear view mirror frequently just in case Savannah had made it out. 'She would make it out, she had to' Roxanne thought. She glanced ahead her where trees loomed over her on both sides. Her grip on the steering wheel became tighter as she thought of what she had left behind. 'Who was going to protect Savannah?' She whimpered internally.

Even though Savannah had literally pushed Roxanne away she felt guilty. They weren't supposed to split up like this anymore.

BEEEP!

Roxanne stomped on the brake as a car veered around her in the intersection she was almost in. The car jerked so hard she couldn't stop from her head clipping the steering wheel. Her forehead exploded with pain however she remained conscious. She touched her head tenderly feeling for any sort of wound. There was no cut but a bump was starting to form over her brow.

"Come on " She snapped at herself. Her vision blurred from her eyes welling up with tear but she closed her eyes. She had to get to Joe's to wait for Savannah she remind herself. Breaking down on the side of the road was not going to get her there. Roxanne wiped her eyes on her long sleeves then swallowed her anxieties for the moment. She continued down the road towards the town without another incident.

Her head pains had worsened when she finally managed to stop in town. The two side of her skull seemed to want to come apart. Her tears now fell freely as she clutched the steering wheel. The car was parked but she could not bring herself to get out. She squeeze her eyes shut trying to keep the sharp point of the pain from traveling further.

_There was blood on her hands and down the front of her violet blouse. She tried to wipe her hands on her blouse but it didn't help. This had been all Savannah's fault. However, she found herself unable to stay in the infirmary._

_"Where are we going miss?" The cabbie asked._

_"112 Lace Rd near Main St" She repeated. Most of it had been the new girl's fault for starting a fight she couldn't finish. She hadn't even wanted a new roommate. All she wanted was the rest of the year to herself._

_Stupid Savannah Lexington. Roxanne knew the blood was never going to come out of this blouse. Plus, she hadn't managed to get anywhere with Reid. Weeks upon weeks of trying to get his attention only to fall short. Hopefully, he didn't move on to the next girl quick._

_The cab stopped so Roxanne got out handing a couple bills to the cabbie. A small beige house sat crushed between two others. She got up the steps quick then rang the bell. Inside she heard someone stir then some footsteps towards the door._

_Someone spoke inside behind the door. "Your not supposed to come here"_

The pain subsided into throbs of pressure behind her eyebrows. She sat up remembering exactly the way she had to go to get to this house. The time after Nicky's was slowly seeping back into her brain. Roxanne knew she had to follow her memories even though Savannah had told her to wait.

This was the only way she could help at the moment. If Savannah could hold on Roxanne knew she could help her. She started the car leaving the parking lot behind Joe's. The house was not far from here.

* * *

"You really think someone is trying to hurt Savannah?" Pogue asked Caleb. He kept his eyes on the road but he knew Caleb was thinking. The girl had been roughed up pretty bad by someone who had a vendetta against them. They barely knew her though so why use some new girl against them.

"She's already hurt. I think she may have gotten in the way and doesn't know it. The next time she might not be lucky" Caleb said quietly. The thought of someone hurting people in their name made Pogue angry. It was cowardly to hide behind someone.

"You think it's Chase?" He asked. Everything seemed to point to their evil brethren who months ago had vanished. No one had seen him after but there was no proof he was actually dead. Several location spells had come up just as they had looked for Tyler and Reid. Now bad things were happening again with a familiar evil air.

"I thought it would be but Chase wanted us to suffer. He got to us through Kate and Sarah." The odds of him using some random girl to exact his revenge didn't seem like him. It wasn't in their face taunting them at all. Everything about this was devious and quiet which made it even more annoying. Pogue could fight someone attacking him outright but someone in the dark pulling strings made him nervous.

Pogue shrugged, "He could be trying something different". Maybe he was in the dark biding until his time until he could spring again. Weakened and cautious Pogue felt like Chase would hang back until a good moment to strike.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tight at the thought of Kate getting hurt again.

Caleb looked at Pogue, "But why Savannah? What is the point of making her think we're evil? Chase would simply come for us at this point. Someone is biding there time and picking their moments".

"Maybe she's a distraction.

"From what?" Caleb thought aloud.

"A trap." They pulled into the Ipswich Medical Center which was filled with a crowd of people. In the center were a handful of police officers standing around Tyler's black SUV.

* * *

A/N: Savannah is going solo. Roxanne's memories are coming back. Chance, Tyler, and Reid are MIA. Caleb and Pogue start to put together the pieces. Three chapters left!


End file.
